Worth it
by Fantsylife
Summary: Isis has nothing but her brothers and her best friend Natalie Smart.Things have always been that way, but after one freak accident from running from Pegasus, she starts to loose and gain and starts anaylzing is everything is worth it....IsisxSeto, JoeyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! You will know when I make up a character because (f.Y.i) you won't recognize who they are and if you aren't familiar with any side characters, I'll just say when it's an O.C. (Oh, and the yami's are separated from their yugi's) **

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"I can't believe I can in here with a bunch of imbeciles!" Mai whined, holding herself as her and the gang walked through a damp, dark, musty tunnel. "First, I think we're coming to play, but then the next thing I know we're down in some tunnel running from some mad man! AND IT STINKS!" Joey shoved her against the wall and she gasped.

"Shut up MAI!" He whispered harshly. "The next thing ya gonna know is dat you his next head hanging on his walls!"

"How dare you put your hands on me Joseph!"

"Wasn't much of a problem when it was feeling good." Joey let go and continued walking as Mai straightened out her clothes, glaring. _'Little bastard'_

"You know guys, if we just stick together and not break down, we'll be ok! I mean we all are friends! Best friends, some of us." Yugi turned around angrily.

"Te'a you have ONE MORE TIME to say some STUPID thing about friends before I'll knock you into next Tuesday." Ryo patted Yugi's shoulder.

"Calm down my little tri-colored freak, calm down." Seto sighed. His thoughts drifted to his office, his bed, his house. A place that was not completely surrounded by idiots. They needed to get out of here and quick, in plus, Mokuba was getting very heavy.

"Well I think we should stop running and face up to him. There's one retarded and there are enough of us to face him." Seto said, shifting Mokuba's body around.

"Not with his freaky, Satan, cannibal powers there's not." Tristan implied and Duke sighed.

"And we're not going to get out alive if we just stand here and complain about it." Light footsteps could be heard coming from the direction they were headed in.

"You spoke too soon." Joey said as Yami and Seto began to herd everyone behind them. Seto, Yami, and Joey slowly approached the unlight part of the tunnel. A figure slowly emerged from the shadows and Seto took a hard swing. A small, yet strong hand stopped his fist in its palm. He gasped slightly and looked into sparkling cobalt eyes.

"It's good that you are prepared for anything." Yami raised a brow.

"What in the devil are you doing down here Isis."

"I came to help you."

"But how did you get here? I mean aren't you supposed to be in that boring place that wish it was a mall?" Mai said stepping up.

"The museum?" Isis asked.

"Yeah that thing." Isis rolled her eyes.

"If you all follow me, I can show you out of here quickly instead of walking around like easy prey."

"How's a chick that doesn't have any sense of style gonna help us out of here?" Isis inhaled softly and balled up her fist.

"Yeah really. I mean dis is all a bit fishy if you ask me." Tristan stated.

"Well nobody asked you." Seto said irritable.

"LOOK! DO YOU WANT MY HELP OR NOT?!"

"No offense, but I don't think you can be much help to us." Seto said stepping forward and Isis raised a brow. She pushed a slightly slid forward stone and a wall slide open.

"Oh really?" They exchanged glances before crowding around the doorway.

"Style and the mall has nothing to do with survival." Isis smiled, walking into the tunnel and then rest followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"LIGHT! I HAVE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER TO SEE YOU!" Bakura yelled at the top oh his lungs.

"I'm just glad that we aren't in that funky, air taking dungeon!" Mai said taking in a big whiff of air. Mokuba's eyes fluttered open and he stretched.

"Welcome to life sleepy head." Seto said slightly smiling at his little sibling.

"I felt light on my face and I felt like I could breathe. I knew something was happening." He said and Seto put him down. A large black helicopter flew above them and they covered their faces.

"Aw man! We get out da stinky tunnel of doom, now we gotta deal wit da men in black! WHEN WILL THIS BE OVA!?" Isis smiled at him.

"They aren't here to hurt you!" She yelled over the loud chopping sound of the helicopter. A long metal ladder fell from the open door of the helicopter.

"Mokuba, you first, then Serenity, Ryo, Yugi!" Yami directed everyone on board.

**Inside the helicopter**

Serenity fell backwards landing in-between the two pilot seats and gasped. She looked into dazzling green eyes and alluring purple ones.

"Odion and Marik?" Yugi exclaimed.

"That's our name." Odion said flipping switches, making the helicopter go forward.

"Don't wear it out………..OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE FLIPPING SHADOW RELM!" Marik said angrily and turned back around in his seat. Serenity reached out for Joey and he pulled her into his lap.

"Dat dude…gets weirder every time I see him." The helicopter glided through the air peacefully besides the loud swishing noise of the blades chur-ning (A/N: I put spaced between the r and the n so you wouldn't mistake it as a m) above them. The helicopter jerked sideways and they all tumbled over screaming.

"What's going on?" Duke said bracing himself against a wall.

"A missile almost hit us." Malik said glaring as Odion checked the radar.

"And there's more from where that came from! Who's chasing us?"

"Dat fag bag Pegasus!" Joey said as another missile barely missed the helicopter, but bumped against it and the door flew open. Isis and Seto herded the frighten gang to the other side.

"This is insa-" Isis lost her footing and began sliding towards the open door.

"ISIS!" Marik said, turning around and Seto grabbed her hand. Her legs dangled from the helicopter.

"Seto don't let go!" Isis yelled up at him as he struggled with the pressure of the wind.

"I'm not!" The gold bracelet on her arm began to slide off her hand. Isis felt herself moving farther and father away from the helicopter.

"Isis don't look down!"

"I'm slipping!" She yelled, tears began to form in her eyes as she heard a loud swoosh noise to her right side. She looked to see a large khaki green missile heading straight for the helicopter.

"PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP!"

"HOLD ON! I'M TRYING!"

"MARIK ANOTHER MISSILE IS COMING AND IT'S HEADING STRAIGHT FOR YOUR SISTER!" Serenity screamed, looking out the back window in the helicopter. Marik took a sharp turn to his right and the missile flew pass them. Seto heard a clicking noise and turned his head just in time to see the door rolling right for him. Instincts reacted and immediately his feet went to stop the door…….right as Isis bracelet slid off her arm.

**Isis' Pov**

As soon as I felt the bracelet slip off my arm, I knew my life was over. The wind hit me like falling through 10 brick houses then left a stinging cold feeling. I felt myself jerk and I opened my eyes to be greeted by distressed azure eyes.

"I got you." He pulled me up and the next thing I knew my face was pressed against Seto's hard, muscular chest as tears ran down my cheeks and soon everything went black.

**School**

Isis walked down the hall slowly as she glanced at the familiar faces from the weekend. Everything had seemed to go back to normal. They no longer looked at her as a sign of help, but still as the outcast of the school. They were all older than her except for Serenity, Yugi, and Ryo, and even then, they only nodded their heads to acknowledge her and nothing more. She pulled her washed lined blazer close over her white tunic shirt which hung over her denim Capri's. She clutched her oversized tan bag at her side and her brown sandaled footsteps seemed to echo through the hall. She tugged her beige fishermen like hat closer on her black locks as she reached her classroom and sat down quickly. Her desk seemed to be her sanctuary.

"Isis!" She looked up at what seemed to be her only friend in the world, running towards her. She was a transfer from Tanzania, Africa. Her skin color was golden brown, her curly black hair seemed to bounce with her steps and her shinning teeth were almost blinding.

"I heard about what happened this weekend! I am so glad your ok!" She embraced her in a tight bear hug and Isis' eye twitched.

"Um….thanks Natalie." Natalie let go as Isis started analyzing her clothes. Natalie wore a white sweater with thick horizontal red stripes and navy blue, pleated pants that tied a little bit below her abdomen with brown flats and oversized white glasses that decorated the top of her head like a headband.

"I really don't know what to say about the style today Nat."

"Hey! You know me! But the bells about to ring and I don't want to be late. See you at lunch." Isis waved slightly as Natalie scurried out of the room.

"Natalie is so gorgeous; I don't see why she wastes her time with that girl." Isis glanced behind her to see a group of girls talking in a little circle. One girl caught sight of Isis and the main girl turned around.

"Oh! Hi Isis! Yeah we're talking about you right now so you can turn around now." She said sweetly but the vicious meanings of her words bit through Isis like poison.

"Lay off you life sized Barbie skanks." Mai said as she sat in her seat next to them. The bell rang and people flooded the classroom. Seto sat in the seat next to her and he drummed his hand on his desk. Class had been going on for about 30 minuets and he couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Isis was in the sunlight. Today, was the day of change.

"Um, how are you feeling today Isis?" Isis stared blankly at her book then stared up at the board. Was Seto Kaiba…actually talking to her?!

"I know that must have been your first time brushing hands with death." Isis blinked. _'Yeah right'_

"I forgot to give you this after it happened." He placed Isis golden bracelet down on the edge of her desk and Isis stared at it then back at the board.

"Seto, what are you doing?" Bakura whispered harshly and Seto looked at him.

"What? I'm just making conversation." He turned back to Isis who was still concentrating on the board and he growled lowly. He yanked gently on one of her ponytails and she looked at him frightened as the whole class turned their attention to them.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Isis opened her mouth to say something as the teacher turned around and glared.

"What in the world do you think you're doing Mr. Kaiba?"

"Getting her to talk to me, duh!" Seto responded and let go of Isis' hair. She looked down at her paper again and sighed.

"Thanks." She said quietly and Seto smiled slightly, feeling a sense of accomplishment. Te'a watched from the back of the room angrily.

"Who does she think she is?" She spat viciously to one of her friends.

"I don't know, but I guess you should break it down to her!"

Hallway

Isis put her books in her locker and sighed. It was one long day. Seto had embarrassed her in class and then to make her suffering even worse, he came and sat down by her during lunch. What was she? Some joke that he and his friends, what few he had, were pulling? She slammed her locker close, getting angry at that thought and there stood Seto.

"Oh my goodness!" She said shocked and he stared at her, his expression vague.

"Wou-"

"You have to stop doing this!"

"Doing what?" His voice became slightly irrated.

"Popping up all of a sudden!" Isis raised her voice slightly then blushed when a couple of seniors passed by, glancing strangely at them. "You and I are in to different classifications. Youpopular and liked. Meunpopular and shunned." Seto raised a brow, an improvement in what he was thinking.

"And I thought you didn't care about the classifications." He turned away and Isis rolled her eyes sighing. "But it would be nice if I could take you out to dinner Saturday night." Isis turned back to him to see he had also turned back around and gazed intensely at her.

"I-uh-"

"It'll be after the Sabbath, so it'll be fine." He said and Isis nodded absent-mindedly.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7." He walked off and Isis shook her head confused. Te'a approached her with her friends and cornered her at her locker.

"Look, I don't like you!"

"That sounds like a personal problem." Isis said and tried to push pass them a girl shoved her back against the lockers.

"I know. It's personal, between you and me!" Isis glared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are trying to move up on Seto! You better watch it girl, you don't know who you're messing with!"

"Obviously you don't either." Isis said and shoved two of the girls out of her way and treaded down the hall. Natalie stood at her yellow bug which was parked next to Isis' cream Jeep Wrangler.

"What took you so long?"

"You don't want to know." They hopped into their cars and sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer note: I don't own anything so get over it.**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"Natalie please don't do this!"

"Oh if she doesn't then I will!" Malik said angrily and Isis sighed.

"Odion!" Odion held up his hands and shook his head.

"If I weren't going to be late for my class I'd be right along with them."

"Shadi!" Isis turned pleading eyes to her ghostly friend.

"I don't hit women! No matter how evil they are." He disappeared and Odion went to his classroom. Marik grinned as he strutted to his class.

"Have fun big sister." Isis gave him the bird as Malik and Natalie pulled her into the classroom. Te'a looked up at them and glared at Isis. Natalie made a fist at her and Te'a gasped.

"Natalie! I never!"

"Please tell me something you've never done because you just have seemed to blow everything out of the book and speaking of blowing."

"Nat…"Isis said warningly and led her to her seat. Malik sat down in front of Te'a and she smiled.

"Hi Malik, how is your morning going?"

"Look, I'm anti-skank, I don't go against my beliefs and you are defiantly not an exception. If you mess with my sister again, you'll be anti-life, understood?" Te'a smiled evilly.

"You wouldn't put your hands on me Malik baby."

"You have me sadly mistaken." Malik said grimly.

"Cuz I will." Natalie said getting in her face. Malik shook his head confused at where she came from and pulled her back.

"Calm down my feisty little kitty from Tanzania!" He pulled back on Natalie's Peruvian dance belt that was a mixture of oranges, burgundy and teal. She wore a navy blue cable knit zip cardigan with a same colored newsboy cap.

"Nat!" Isis pulled her back and sighed.

"This not the time or the place." Natalie growled and nodded.

"Fine, but I got her."

"You're not getting anything but an A in this class." The bell rung and they took their seats. Seto walked quietly into the room and paused at the door. Isis sat in her usual window seat, the sun shinning down on her. She worse a black, ballet neck-line cashmere sweater that buttoned up at the forearm. She wore grey jeans and black boots and to accessorize with the clothes she wore only her golden necklace. Her hair was in a high ponytail and it still swept pass her neck. She stopped reading and glanced up at him. He smiled at her as Mai waltzed into the room she wore a hot pink, knit peacoat with a black turtle neck under it and tight black pants with black leather boots that came up to her calves. Her hair was straightened and pulled back by a light pink headband.

"Well aren't we out of the norm today." Joey said and Mai smiled with her luscious, pink, glossy lips.

"Definitely. That's why I'm breaking up with you." The whole class gasped in shock.

"Wh-what?!" Joey said jumping.

"Yes, I am breaking up with you."

"Why?" Tristan patted his shoulder.

"Because I feel like this relationship has ran its course. My new boyfriend, Noah, has so much more to offer." Seto looked at her.

"Noah?"

"Oh Yeah! Your brother found an almost identical body that is around the age he should be now and the as what he should look like and guess what? I'm with him now." Noah walked into the classroom smiling and smugly looked at Seto.

"Hello Seto."

"You're dead!" Seto said confused.

"No, not quiet. Somehow a backup disc survived and now I'm out." Seto clenched his fist and Noah laughed.

"No, I'm not trying to take over Kaiba Corp and I don't need a place to stay, Gosaburo left me a mansion and a business for when I got out, that smart bastard."

"Gosaburo is free?!"

"Oh no, I destroyed that fag so you don't have to worry about it!"

"Well, I have no other business with you then." Seto said happily as Joey jumped up, being held back by Tristan.

"I HAVE SOME BUISNESS WITH YOU!" Noah raised his hands and walked out the classroom after catching a smooch from Mai. Joey pushed Tristan away and stared at Mai in disbelief.

"After all that I've done for you!"

"After all that you HAVEN'T done for me." She sat down in her seat, swung her hair and began talking with her friends. Isis glanced at them out the corner of her eye and sighed as she saw tears gather in Joey's angry and hurt eyes.

**After school **

Isis sat on the floor of the gym and stretched.

"I'm really nervous Nat! I mean I barely know the guy!" Natalie sat down beside her and stretched too.

"Don't worry he may be mean, but I don't think he would do anything to purposely hurt you…..I don't think." Isis stared at her.

"No, no! I'm kidding!" Isis sighed and drew her knees to her chest.

"I don't even know what to wear."

"Maybe you should wear one of those little leotards, I'm sure that'll be interesting." Isis stood up scoffing.

"Natalie, be serious!"

"I am!" Isis started going over basic dance moves.

"Come on Nat! I'm serious!" Natalie smiled as Seto walked through the door with the basketball team.

"Hey Seto! What's your favorite color?" Isis froze and turned quickly. Seto stood there with no shirt, in gym shorts and a towel around his neck and he stared at her intensely.

"Blue, don't get my anything; it will be in the goodwill."

"Oh I'm too heartless to get you anything. Isis is just wondering what to wear tomorrow night." Seto's eyes softened.

"You'll good in whatever you wear." Isis' heart skipped it beat. "It's not important anyways." Isis sucked in her breath and nodded.

"Yeah…right." She shifted awkwardly as Seto walked off to the locker rooms.

"OOO! He said you'll look good in whatever you wear!"

"And then he added so coldly, it's not important anyways." Isis said and climbed onto the balance beam.

"Oh he cares."

"Oh really? And who do you figure that."

"Because he's staring at you right now." Isis lost her footing and fell off the balance beam, hitting her shoulder.

"Juuuuuuuuuuust Kidding!"

**Limo**

Isis fidgeted in the backseat of Seto's limo. When he said he was picking her up at 7, she thought he would be there in the car, but he wasn't. She sat there alone with only the driver in the front. She wore a navy blue taffeta bubble dress with a shirred bodice and an empire style waist belt. She sported the dress with brown heels and of course, her golden necklace and to top it all of was a tan trench coat. They pulled into a driveway and Isis looked out the window.

"We aren't going to a restaurant?" The driver opened the door and helped her out.

"Master Kaiba thought it was better if he showed you a bit of himself tonight. He prepared everything you are about to eat tonight." Isis smiled slightly as he escorted her into the huge mansion before her. They stepped inside the dimly light house and Isis looked around amazed. The house was full of beautiful pictures and statues that lined the hall. An entrancing smell led her feet to a room with two large oak doors. Light flickered under the crack of the door as Isis looked down at her shoes. The man pushed the door open and there sat Seto, sitting in a chair as if concentrated on the food in front of him.

"Master Seto, she is here." Seto stood up and gracefully walked towards them. To Isis he seemed to be walking in slow motion. He wore a white tuxedo shirt that was open slightly, revealing a little of his chest. They were tucked into tight leather pants and he wore black dress shoes. Isis hadn't realized she had been studying the way he looked until he heard him clear his throat and she jumped slightly. Seto stood in front of her with his hand held out. She took it and he led her to the table, motioning the man to go away. He helped Isis in her seat and started to slide her trench coat off.

"How about we get more comfortable?" Isis quickly shrugged back into her trench coat.

"Ooo, no! I did not come here for dinner and baby!" Seto laughed and Isis jumped. _'Laughing? From Seto?'_

"It's just your coat." He said calmly and slid the coat off her. Isis trembled as his finger tips brushed across her skin and Seto chuckled to himself. _'My goodness you are so beautiful.' _He raised a brow at a slightly discolored spot on her shoulder.

"What happened here?" Isis glanced at what he was looking at.

"Oh, um, I lost my balance on the balance beam and hit my shoulder."

"Really? Are you sure? No abusive dad? No crazy secret brother?" Isis laughed.

"No, I'm sure I hit the balance beam. Natalie made me do it."

"What did she do?" Seto said, folding her coat and placing it on the arm of a couch behind them before going to his seat.

"She uh…" Isis blushed.

"Come on it can't really be that embarrassing on your end."

"Actually, it can and it is."

"Well come on tell me, we all have embarrassing moments." Isis blushed harder as she put a piece of food in her mouth. After she was finished she sighed and looked up at him with shy eyes.

"Well I was practicing and…Natalie said you were looking at me-"

"So you got nervous and fell." Isis nodded and Seto scooted his chair closer to the table. "Do I make you nervous?"

"N-no, it's not that." Isis tried to scoot her chair back some, but his foot caught hers and kept her in place.

"Then what is it?"

"I-I-"Isis tried hard not to look into his eyes.

"It's ok to tell me." Isis looked finally looked at him and he raised a brow as if in a challenge.

"You make me nervous because you're are a very attractive man and I can't help but feel self-conscious when you are around." Seto nodded his head and began eating. They ate in silence for a while before Isis' curiosity got the best of her.

"So how is Mokuba?"

"He's fine. He decided to go catch up with our other brother."

"Oh." Isis smiled as he cleared the plates away and brought out a two plates, each containing a piece of cheesecake, drizzled in chocolate.

"Do you like cheesecake?" Isis nodded her head, trying to hide her shock. _'He's rich, sweet, AND knows my favorite desert.' _Seto smiled inwardly at the look on her face. He placed the plate in front of her and then resumed his seat.

"What about your brothers and you?"

"Well Malik is more protective over me because we're seniors and about to go to college, all that so he's being the older brother and Odion, he's as protective over me as Malik is, but he's also trying to lead Marik in the right direction because he's sort of been straying away."

"You have a close relationship with your brothers, no doubt?"

"I couldn't imagine life without them." Seto smiled and nodded.

"Neither can I. Sometimes Mokuba is the only reason I go on in life." He placed a hand on hers and she blushed.

"Um…how about we leave the table and go…sit." Isis said drawing her hand back quickly and they stood up. Isis sat on the couch as Seto turned on soft jazz and sat next to her….incredibly close to her. She tried to back away, only to find that the arm of the couch kept her still.

"Have you never touched another male besides your brother?" Seto said amused. Isis shook her head bashfully and Seto smiled.

"That's cute." Seto lifted her chin and gazed into her sparkling eyes.

"You know what. I'm going to do you a favor."

"Did I ask for one?" Isis said confused as Seto untied his shoes and gently slid hers off.

"No, but you need it." He straightened himself out and then looked back at her.

"I am going to make you more comfortable around me I mean men." Isis nodded and he took her hand.

"Does this bother you?"

"It doesn't bother me, it's just awkward." Isis said as he began to run his fingers along hers.

"Does this bother you?"

"It tickles." Isis said giggling. Seto straightened out her hand and placed his against hers.

**Outside the door**

Noah walked in the house with a sleeping Mokuba in his arms.

"Master Noah, how good to see you!"

"Good to see you too Sebastian. Where is my brother?" He asked looking around as Sebastian ordered another butler to take Mokuba to his room.

"Master Seto has a date tonight." Noah took off his jacket and folded it across his arm.

"Oh, well he won't mind being interrupted if I know Seto like I think I do." He strutted off down the hall and stopped when he heard a surprised gasp.

"IT'S SO BIG!" Noah raised a brow and paced backwards a few steps to two big large oak doors. He pushed it open to see Seto on the couch with a golden toned girl with long black hair and shy cobalt eyes.

"Seto what on earth are you doing?" The girl's hand dropped from Seto's and rested on his leg.

"I was showing her my ring from when I got out of middle school." Noah looked at her confused. "Oh, right, this is Isis-" Noah's face twisted into a smile.

"The cute, quiet girl that was sitting in the window seat on Friday. Yes, who could not remember her?" Seto cleared his throat and smiled.

"Is there something you wanted?" He said slightly annoyed, even more so now that Noah stared fascinated by Isis' presence. "Don't you have a girlfriend or something?" Noah didn't respond.

"NOAH!" Noah jerked and smiled at Seto.

"No, I'm ok. I'll talk to you later." He winked and walked out, locking the door as he closed it.

"Your brother is a bit on the weird side." Seto turned back to her and smiled.

"And I see you are more comfortable with me?" He inclined his head towards the position of her hand and she gasped.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I like it there." Isis laughed as he placed it back on his leg and they absent-mindedly shifted. Isis' hand slipped down to his crotch and he closed his eyes, growling lustfully. Isis gasped again and drew her hand to her chest. He looked at her intensely.

"Don't be afraid of the dragon, he will not hurt you." Isis felt her breath quicken as Seto slowly moved in on her. He slid her on the couch so she rested in a slant position on the couch and he placed her hand on his waist. His other hand slid gently up her leg as his lips brushed against hers. Isis didn't react to the foreign touches at first. Her brain couldn't register all of the things that were taking place until she opened her eyes and looked into his. Even though they were full of lust, she saw the feelings that laid behind. She gently clutched his collar and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Her hands instantly wrapped around his neck as he jerked her closer. Seto felt his pants grow tight as he held this smooth, innocent, angel in his hands. His hand that had been roaming her leg went to the straps of her dress and started to slide it off her shoulder. She shimmied back into it and moved her head from the kiss, her hands dropping down to hold him from moving down any farther.

"Too fast?" Isis nodded and he got up.

"Understandable." He backed off her and she sat up. Awkward silence took over them and they both rubbed their shoulders.

"I had a great time tonight." They both said in chorus.

"I'm glad to you enjoyed it."

"We should do this again sometime." They both spoke at the same time and then laughed.

"I should be going."

"Yeah, the driver is outside." Isis nodded and shyly grabbed Seto's hand.

"Thank you Seto for tonight." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out, slipping on her coat. _'When in bloody hell did she put those shoes on?' _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer note: I don't own anything. The end.**

"You did WHAT?" Natalie yelled over the phone and Isis shushed her.

"Natalie you're out with my brother, lower your voice!"

"Who did what babe?" Malik's voice rang through Isis' ears.

"I'm talking to my friend chill."

"Oh, ok."

"Look, we're talking about this tomorrow, understand me?"

"But I have prep school."

"Only till 12!" Isis sighed and smiled.

"Fine. Goodnight Natalie."

"Night sis!" Malik yelled and Isis' heart froze.

"It's not Isis!" Natalie yelled at him.

"Yes it is! You said something about 12 tomorrow!"

"I know a lot of things that could happen at 12!" They got into a little argument till one of them said whatever and she got back on the phone.

"Good night."

**School**

Isis laughed as she jumped on Marik's back and he swung her around. Natalie sat on the grass, her arms wrapped around Malik's and Odion read a book.

"Well aren't you all just so disgusting?" They all stopped to look at Te'a and her group standing on the sidewalk.

"Not as disgusting as the sight of you." Odion said, tapping his book on his chin and they laughed.

"Ahahah, no! You guys make me puke. Laying in the grass and stuff! Haven't you heard of tapeworms, Semanila?"

"And all the disease you have your body right now probably make those sound like a joke." Isis said and Te'a growled.

"And look at little miss I'm a bad bitch. Don't think just because Seto's hanging out with you, that you can do whatever." Natalie jumped up as Malik jumped up and held her clothing.

"Natalie…"

"You wanna run that pass me again?"

"I don't have any time for this." She gave a flirty smile to Malik.

"Hey there Malik." She sashayed off as Malik had to wrap his arms around Natalie's waist.

"Chill! Chill!" Malik sat her down as Isis and Marik joined them.

"So what you and Natalie? Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"NO! Nat's like a sister to me! Best friends even!" Natalie laughed.

"Exactly. I couldn't see Malik like that." Malik raised a flirty brow at her.

"Oh really? Why'd you get all upset when Te'a gave me that flirty gesture?" Natalie punched him in the arm.

"I don't want to skank hitting on my brother!" A couple of guys wearing black and blue stood in the middle of the sidewalk and stared over at them.

"Who are they?" Odion said and they all looked over.

"They look like gang members."

"Yeah very suspicious." Marik balled up his fist.

"I wonder why they're staring at us."

"What if they're spying on us?"

"Will guys stop judging people! What if they're dangerous? What if they want to kill us because they're wearing gang related colors? Sometimes you guys are idiots!" Marik said mockingly jumping up and ran off towards them.

"What the freak?" Nat said and Malik sighed.

"I don't know Nat, I don't know."

**Later**

"As usual we're having since projects and we're having partners! Yay!" The flamboyant teacher science teacher said as the class groaned.

"Doesn't that sound like fun?" Joey dropped his head.

"Aw man, he usually does this by couples and I ain't got one." Tristan patted his shoulder.

"Come on man, you don't need her."

"Ok! Joey Wheeler…"

"I'm always first in line for doom."

"You are going to be with-"

"I already know, the bitch from hell." Joey said gathering his stuff and walked towards Mai who raised a lip of disgust.

"No, actually you're with Natalie Smart." She smiled fakely and Joey looked over his shoulder. The African girl looked up curiously yet confusedly at him.

"Oh, um…" He scratched his head. "Hiya." The person sitting next to her moved and he sat down awkwardly.

"I'm Jo-"

"I know who you are." She said looking down at her book.

"Riiiiiight." Joey put his head down. "And yet another year."

"Malik Ishtar you'll be with Sara Scooters." Malik glanced over his shoulder to see a cream colored, brownish red head girl waving at him. He rolled his eyes and jerked his things up.

"Not other one."

"Isis Ishtar…" Isis sighed. She was one of the lucky people that got to work by themselves each year.

"It's your senior year and I really want to see you come out of your shell and do something different so you're with Seto Kaiba." Isis felt her head go light. She could barely handle their date and now she has to be around him…a lot? Te'a growled.

"Mr. Oleander! I think that Isis does much better on her own!"

"Te'a Gardner, its senior year and I want you to step out and do something different, you'll be the person working by yourself."

"B-but, I-I'll do so much better in a group!"

"You'll just use their brains and make them give you the credit!"

"No I don't! WHY ARE YOU MIXING THINGS UP?!" He rolled his eyes.

"Stop being such a drama bitch." Te'a gasped.

"Who's next? Ah, Mr. Taylor."

**After school**

"Do you need someone to take your car home?" Seto said and Isis turned to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're coming over and I want you to ride with me." Isis closed her eyes trying to understand where all this came from. Mr. Oleander walked by.

"Oh good! You two are making progress on the project, you're actually talking!" Isis sighed and rested her head on the locker.

"Oh, the science project. I don't know if I ca-"

"She'd love to come over tonight." Natalie said grabbing her arm. Isis turned to her and gave her evil eyes.

"But Natalie I don't have anyone to take my car home."

"Don't worry; I'll let Marik take it home." Isis smiled fakely and turned back to Seto.

"Then I'd love to come over." Seto nodded.

"I'll be out in the limo waiting." Isis waited till he was out of sight before turning around and pushing Natalie against the lockers.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"Look, if I gotta spend on all evening with Joey Wheeler, oh you're spending all evening with Seto." Isis opened her mouth but Natalie shook her head.

"I don't want to hear about your comfortably with him! You kissed him so you should be ok with him as Pamela Anderson is with her plastic boobs! Now Go!" Natalie pushed Isis towards the door and Isis sighed.

"MARIK BETTER NOT WRECK MY CAR!" Te'a watched as Isis dismounted the stairs and headed straight for Seto's limousine.

"Oh, that does it." She threw an egg right as the driver got out and opened the door for her. The egg burst on the back on his cap and Isis froze.

"Oh…my…goodness." The driver swung off his hat and turned around.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU HOODLIUMS DID THAT!?" He ran off in the direction that the egg was thrown as Seto pulled Isis in and shut the door.

"Sorry about him. He gets a little….crazy about his hat."

"As would I! It's a very nice hat!" Isis said amused and suddenly became self-conscious about herself when she felt Seto staring at her.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" She said looking at him.

"I know when your body shifts like that; you're becoming self-conscious about yourself."

"You don't have to be like that around me." Isis nodded and he smiled.

"Isis will you be my girlfriend?" Isis laughed out loud. The sound of Seto saying girlfriend was sort of…childlike.

"Is something funny?" Seto said and she gathered herself.

"I'm sorry, it's just the way you said it." Seto smiled and took her hand, rubbing it across his cheek.

"So will you?" Isis looked at him deep in the eyes and then nodded.

"Yes." Seto leant forward hesitantly and stopped.

"Can I…kiss you?" Isis nodded slightly and Seto closed the rest of the space. Isis felt her fingers tingle. His kiss was like ice, yet great in the same way. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck and she massaged it gently with her finger tips. Seto pushed her against the door and Isis tensed.

"Seto." She said quietly as Seto's lips drifted to her neck.

"Mhmm?" He's lips hit a soft spot and Isis moaned slightly. She heard footsteps approaching the car and she weakly put a hand on his chest.

"Seto."

"Yes?" He said huskily and the front door of the limo opened and then slammed shut.

"The driver." The car began to move forward and Seto rolled down the window.

"Crawford, I'm discussing private matters, do not interrupt." Seto shut the window and turned back to a shocked Isis. He kissed her again and Isis faintly pushed him off.

"I-we-"

"I forgot, you're a virgin." Seto said and backed off. Isis raised a brow.

"You are not?" Seto gave a hoarse laugh and then looked at her. She looked timid and confused. He sighed, rubbing his head.

"Will it make you feel better if I say I was?" Isis shrugged. "Well don't expect me to. I don't lie to make people feel better." They sat in an awkward silence for a while then Isis sighed.

"Well, what do you want to do our science project on?" Seto started to something then his cell rung.

"Hold on, I have to take this." He answered his cell phone.

"What?" His expression went from stone cold to surprised. "Hello to you too." His voice became whispers and Isis rolled her eyes. _'What have I gotten myself into?' _

--------------------------------------------

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _Natalie groaned as Joey babbled on about how much he hated projects and about Mai.

"I mean she treated me like CRAP! I was always trying to satisfy her but it was NEVER ENOUGH!" He said, his mouth full of hamburger. Natalie and he had stopped off at a diner to come up with ideas for their projects and to get to know each other better.

"JOSPEH ALLEN WHEELER!" People turned around in their seats as Joey looked at her shocked and she lowered her voice.

"Stop it. 1. it's just a project, chill out! And 2. If she treated you like crap even though you went out of your comfort zone to please her, then she's not worth your tears." Joey stopped crying and looked at her.

"Do you mean that?"

"I don't say things I don't mean." Joey swallowed his food and licked his lips. Natalie turned her head at the awkward silence and Joey cleared his throat.

"I-um…I was just playing you…you know about the whole….Mai thing." Natalie gave him a sarcastic look and he blushed.

"So, um, let's get this show on the road!" He dug into his backpack as Natalie smiled secretly. _'That's what I've gotten into.' _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own Yu-gi-oh and I do not bash Mai. I love Mai, she started off as my fav character but then I moved to Isis, but she's always on of my favorite. **

Isis sat down in her chair as class began and sighed. She and Seto had been going out for a couple of days and even though he was completely nice to her, something was off. Then her brother was stressing her. She didn't understand it! She laid her head down on the table as Natalie walked in the class with Joey following along behind her.

"Joey, your sit is over there." The teacher said and Joey looked up.

"Oh Yeah!" He hurried to the seat as Mai scoffed.

"A puppy always needs someone to follow after." Joey turned quickly to her and Natalie held up her hand. Joey inhaled harshly.

"And weak women always need someone to lean on." He turned around smoothly as the class 'ooooed'. Mai licked her lips evilly and flipped her hair. _'I am not weak!' _She turned to Natalie smiling.

"Do you go out with-"

"No."

"Are you-"

"Lay off it!" Natalie said slamming her hand down the desk. "Look, don't worry about what happens in Joey's life. You ran your course with him, let him be!" The class gasped and Mai rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Joey smiled at Natalie blushed. Seto tapped Isis shoulder and she looked at him.

"I need you today after school."

"But, I…" She stopped herself when she saw his eyebrow raised and she nodded. "Sure." Seto nodded and turned back towards the teacher. _'Dang it.' _

-------------------------------------------------------

Of the next few weeks, Seto continued making surprise meetings making Isis cancel her plans and every time Isis put up with it a little less kind. Joey had been trying to get closer to Natalie and she steady played into it and then quickly backed away. Marik had been acting really suspicious; coming in late, not talking to anyone in the house really, and hanging out with those strange men from weeks before. It was Monday and Isis had had about enough of everyone.

"Isis, you're coming over today." Seto sat down and started getting his stuff out. Isis clenched her fists and slowly cut her eyes at him.

"NO!" He looked at her shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"I said NO! I'm tired of always canceling my plans for you! I'm tired of compromising my life just to accommodate for you! I'm busy tonight and I really want to be alone!" The class got super quiet and Seto's lip twitched, trying not to laugh.

"All my hard work was worth this moment right here." He turned back to his paper and Isis jerked his shoulder back.

"What to you mean!?"

"I'm trying to help you get some back bone!"

"So you're telling me all these irritating times were for this?"

"And a whole lot more." Isis started to say something as the principal walked into the room.

"Malik Ishtar." Malik looked up from his paper, irrated.

"What?"

"May I have a word with you outside?" Malik stood up, kicking his chair out of the way.

"As if I had I choice." They stepped outside and gossip quickly began to conspire. Seto turned to Isis who stared straight ahead, pretending nothing was going on. He opened his mouth but she cut him off.

"I don't know what's going on so don't ask me."

"Ow, testy are we?"

"I just don't' want to add to the gossip." Seto pulled her close and her face flushed with color.

"I would NEVER gossip about anything." He pulled her in for a kiss as Isis squeaked. Te'a flew across the room and pushed their faces apart.

"I don't think so!" She said and Isis jumped up.

"Who the heck do you think you are?"

"I think I'm Te'a Gardner and I think you're messing with my man."

"I think you're sadly mistaken." Isis said and Te'a slapped her. Isis gritted her teeth and glared at Te'a, her cheek flaming.

"Now I think you're dead." Isis launched her fist back and it came crashing into Te'a nose. The boys burst out laughing as some of the girls jumped back screaming as Te'a hit the floor.

"Look here you little floozy! I'm tired of you trying to run over me like I am subjected to your evilness. I'm not, so STOP! Because there's more where that came from." Malik came in and gently pushed Isis in her seat.

"Sit down, I don't' need another sibling in trouble." He jerked Te'a up and slammed her down in her chair.

"You need to chill!" Isis turned to him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Marik just left in the middle of class because he was upset. He's been suspended for cussing at a teacher."

"He does it all the time!"

"Well this was his last strike." Malik said, irritable. Isis sighed and twirled her pen around.

"Just great."

------------------------------------

"MARIK GET YOUR WHITE BEHIND IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Malik yelled, opening the door. Isis dropped her purse on the table next to the door and sighed. Malik kicked open Marik's door open and searched inside.

"Marik!"

"I don't know why he's going all L.A.P.D like he's going to do something." Orion said, sitting on the couch as Isis went into the kitchen. She pulled a note from the door and stalked back into the living room.

"HERE EINSTEIN!" Malik snatched the paper from her hands.

"Great. He went out and won't be back till late as if we care."

"Malik!" Orion said, turning around in the chair.

"That's what he said. I'm going out and I won't be back until late, as if you care."

"What has gotten into him?" Isis said confused and she sat down. Cold swept through the room and they all sighed.

"Good evening Shadi." Shadi appeared with a tray of tea in his hands and blankets draped on his arm.

"Good evening family." He handed them tea and draped blankets across them, after making Malik sit down.

"This is insane." Isis said shaking her head.

"Insane? He's driving me insane!" Malik implied running his fingers through his hair. Orion slammed his cup down on the table.

"Well maybe if you stop being so hard on him maybe he wouldn't act like such a rebel!" Malik slouched back in the chair, gapping his legs open slightly.

"Maybe if you popped your non-existing tit out his mouth, maybe he'd grow up!" Orion gasped.

"MALIK!" Isis said, placing her cup on the table. "That's not nice!" Orion nodded. "But it's the truth!"

"Don't act all innocent like you don't do things to Marik!" Orion spat angrily.

"YEAH!" Malik said sitting back up.

"All those times you pushed him away when he tried to hang out with you."

"I was BUSY!"

"AND ALL THE TIMES YOU BABIED HIM WHEN HE WAS IN THE WRONG!" Orion added and they all began to argue, pointing out everything about each other. Shadi sighed.

"Why am I always the mediator?" He pulled out a revolver and shot it in the air. They all stared at him and he exhaled heavily.

"You guys need to stop it!"

"Where in bloody hell did you get that!?" Malik said, sitting back stunned.

"Look! Marik's going through a hard time and he really needs you. But if you sit up here and bicker like little kindergarteners, what can he do? Malik, you need to stop being so hard on your brother. Yes Orion may be his favorite brother figure, but he sees you as the man of the house, almost like a father! Orion, their right! Pop your breast out his mouth and let him breathe! Yes, you are meant to be there for him, but gosh, lay off it sometimes! Isis, stop putting things before him. This makes him feel unimportant in your life! You all have faults that need to be fixed so don't go pointing fingers!" They all sighed and nodded their head.

"This is the day of change!"

"I agree! Change." Orion said and they all put their hands together.

"For Marik!"

--------------------------------------

Natalie sat on Isis' desk, playing with Isis' hair.

"What do you mean he didn't come home?"

"He just didn't. Not one call. Not anything and of course he's not here today."

"Man, something's different about that boy." Te'a walked in with a big hat with a flimsy rim and sunglasses on. "And it looks like something is different about Ms. Gardner too!" Isis blushed and put her head in her hand.

"I don't know what came over me!"

"Common sense maybe?" Her African accent showing up.

"So what's with you and Mr. Wheeler."

"Nothing!" Natalie said and Isis turned around quickly.

"Nothing?!"   
"Ok, so maybe he has a crush on me…"

"And?"

"You say that as if there's something else." Isis raised a brow and she laughed.

"Ok! Maybe I like him." They laughed as Seto walked in and sat down next to them.

"Isis, I'm going out of town tomorrow and I would love if you came over today."

"Sure, I can do that for you." Isis said smiling and Seto smiled.

-------------------------------------------

Seto sat her stuff on the floor and sat her down.

"So did you think about what you want to do the project-"

"I don't really care at this present moment." He said staring vaguely at her. She turned her head towards the fire place.

"Um…I'm hungry, what about you?" Seto called the kitchen and they brought in a tray of finger sandwiches, chips, and a light bottle of champagne. Isis ate as slowly as possible and shifted uncomfortably under his tense stare.

"If patronize is what you want, then you'll get it." Isis swallowed her last bit of champagne and laid gentle eyes on him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seto cut his eyes at her and then she smiled. "I love it when your face is serious. It outline's your features perfectly."

"Do you want to outline it with your fingers?" Isis gave a shocked/weird face and slowly reached out her hand and gently stroked his chin. Her delicate finger began to roam his jaw line and his hand clasped down on her tightly. She winced slightly as he closed his eyes and inhaled softly. He rubbed his face against the palm of her hand and gently kissed it. Her body jerked involuntarily and he chuckled deeply. He laid her back gently on the couch and began kissing her neck. She shifted for him to get a better angle and Seto stopped.

"Is this the Champagne?" Isis struggled slightly to focus on him.

"Some." They smiled as Seto kissed her again. His lips trailed to her chest as her phone started ringing. She pushed him up quickly and answered her phone.

"Heller?"

"Isis?"

"This is my phone!"

"Isis, are you sitting down?"

"More like laying." Isis sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What's wrong?" Silence greeted her for a couple of minutes. She heard crying in the background and police sirens wailing.

"Malik?"

"Marik is dead." Those words cut through her like freshly sharpened knives. She felt her eyes well up with tears and her body became hot.

"Isis."

"Wh-how?" She choked out the question.

"I don't know….he was buried alive…..in the farm right outside of town." Isis jumped up and dragged Seto out of the house.

**Farm**

Isis launched out of the car and bounded over the muddy field. She pushed pass Orion and Malik and dropped down to the dug up hole. There Marik lay, in a blue tank top and black jogging pants and black zip up jacket. His eyes were half open and his face was covered in dirt and the millennium rod strapped to his waist. She dropped down to her knees and cradled his head in her lap.

"I" She buried her face in his hair as tears fell freely from her eyes. Orion turned away, wiping his eyes as Malik clenched his jaw shut. Isis closed Marik's eyes with her fore and middle finger and then wiped some of the dirt off of his face. The police came and moved Isis out of the way. Orion watched distressed as they placed Marik's body in a body bag and put him in the back of an ambulance.

"This has something to do with those men." Isis said, touching her necklace gently.

"I know. And I'm ready to find them." Malik drummed his fingers on the rod that he had managed to grab before the police did and Isis sucked in deeply. _'This cannot end well.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer note: I don't own anything. I love the characters, point blank. I might bash Te'a sometimes and if you don't like it, don't read it. Not a big fan of Te'a. Point blank.**

"_On the phone"_

'_**Memory'**_

"They've been out every night, tearing Domino up to find out information of those guys Nat!" Isis whined through the phone.

"_They're boys and that's their brother!" _

"It's my brother too and I want to get back, but in a sensible, legal manner." Isis said.

"_They're men! They don't speak out language!" _Isis laughed.

"Well they need to start!" She looked around the house and rubbed her shoulders. Seto left the day after they had found Marik…it was Saturday evening and they had buried Marik on Thursday. She shivered as the door burst open.

"ISIS!"

"Nat, I'll call you back." Isis hung up the phone and ran into the living room. "What? What's happening?" Malik grinned widely as Orion sat on the couch and spread out a bunch of photos and papers.

"What the crap is this?" Isis said picking up a picture of three men.

"These are the guys who killed Marik." Isis observed their face. Their jaw lines were sharp and they wore sunglasses. The one in the middle had a small goatee and the rest were cleaned shaved.

"Why are you so happy you took pictures of th-" She head the swift clicking of metal and she turned to her brothers. They had pulled out different sized guns and were loading them.

"Oh my goodness, Malik, Orion, NO!"

"Oh Isis, yes!"

"Blood for blood!" Orion said waving his gun in the air and Malik slapped it down.

"Be careful with that thing! It's loaded!"

"It's on safety fool!" Orion shot at the ground and a bullet came out. They all jumped and Malik glared at Orion who sheepishly put the safety on.

"Now it is."

"Blood for Blood is not the way to go about this! Let the police handle it!"

"What, put them in jail for 10 years and then let them out on "good behavior? Hell no! Marik will never breathe air again! I'm not letting them do that either." They both stood up to leave and Isis stood in front of them.

"I'm going with you!"

"What? NO! It's too dangerous! I don't need to loose another sibling!"

"And what about your own lives?"

"We'll be fine!" Orion said pushing Malik towards the door and Isis pushed them back.

"I said I'm GOING!" They cringed and nodded.

"Fine."

**Car**

Malik sped dangerously in the dark streets of domino. Orion passed Isis a gun and she put her hands up.

"I will not have my prints on a murder weapon."

"You're such a punk." Orion said and threw it on the seat beside her. They pulled into a parking lot with a big, pink, neon sign with a lady in sexy underwear, a cowboy hat and boots on a pole.

"Why are we here?"

"This is where they are!" They jumped out the car and put the guns in their pants.

"Stay here!"

"As if I wanted to go anywhere." They rolled their eyes and stalked into club. Isis shifted uncomfortably on the tan leather seats in anticipation.

"Hey sexy!" She jumped as she turned her eyes from the club to fix her eyes on the dimming parking lot. A group of about 5 women that almost looked like men stood in front of the car waving at her in skimpy clothing.

"Oh….my…goodness." They started approaching the car and Isis lifted her eyes towards the sky.

"Oh Gracious Father, please make them go away!"

**Club**

Orion and Malik walked in the club quietly and observed their surroundings. Three men in black and blue sat at a round table in the middle of the club and Orion bumped Malik's arm and nudged his head towards him. Malik nodded and they both grimly pulled out their guns and started shooting.

**Car**

The people that were hanging on Malik's car as they looked towards the club.

"Where those gun shots?" People poured out of the club and Isis sat up in the seat.

"Orion and Malik come on!" She whispered and closed her eyes. _'Dear Lord, please help everything to be ok!' _

"Get the flip away from my sister you bastards!" The people scattered back as Malik jerked open the door.

"Don't you ever flippin touch my car again!"

"Oooo, I like feisty men."

"Too bad I'm not into transsexuals." Malik sped off.

**Club**

One of the men held a dead member in his lap as the other looked around the club.

"Who were they? I saw blonde hair! One that looked exactly like that one dude we buried the other day." The man on the floor cradled the dead member in his lap, scowling.

"Now it's personal."

**Car**

"Oh my goodness you guys are insane!" Isis said, freaking out as they told her what happened.

"You actually killed someone!"

"You act as if Marik and I didn't do it all the time."

"But this is different, I mean these people can actually hur-" A car rear-ended their car and Isis hit her head on the back of the seat.

"What the flying flip!" Malik yelled and looked in the rearview mirror.

"When are you going to learn how to stop jinxing people?!" Malik said and Orion looked back as Isis sat up holding her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Their right behind-" A bullet flew through the back window, shattering the glass. Isis screamed and Malik pushed her down on the seat.

"LAY DOWN!" Orion turned around in his seat and started shooting his machine gun.

"They killed my brother, they messed up the back in of my car, they broke my back window, and now shooting at us, that ain't COOL MAN!" Malik floored the gas, trying to get away as the car kept ramming into their back end. Orion reloaded his gun and shot a couple of more rounds. The car swerved and turned off the road. Orion turned around cautiously as Isis slowly sat up, tears in her eyes.

"You guys! I told you; this is why we should've just let the law handle it!" They stopped at a stoplight and Malik sighed.

"Stop your whining; you're still alive aren't you." Malik started to pull off as Isis shook her head and looked to her right, just in time to see bright headlights heading straight for the car.

"MALIK LOOK OUT!" The car crashed into the side of their car, full speed. The windows shattered with the impact and began rolling down a slope on the other edge. It finally landed on the hood as a small fire started at the engine. The two men jumped out the car and peered over the slope.

"Now what ya'll think about us?! We're victorious!" They laughed as Isis weakly opened her eyes. Everything was topsy-turvy. She shifted in the broken glass as her nose took in the scent of gas and the sound of the car screeching off. She soon realized she was upside down and she struggled to turn around to see her brothers. Once she turned, she froze in place. They hung there, almost lifelessly, blood streaming down their faces and hands.

"MALIK! ORION!" She screeched as tears pooled from her eyes. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" She sobbed. "Help us Lord…"

------------------------------------------

"Their conscious. That's a good thing. Their on IV's and they pain killers. Malik has a broken rib cage that pierced his lung, which we fixed, and we are doing more CAT scans to see what else we can find. Orion on the other hand suffered some brain trauma in the car crash and has 4 broken ribcages, which we have fixed." Isis stared pass the nurse into the big, bright, white room where her brother's lay.

"May I go see them?"

"Of course." Natalie helped Isis up and they trudged in the room. Isis had a swollen lip, four stitches in her forehead, minor scrapes and bruises, and her right arm was in a brace. They hurt like crap, but she didn't complain considering the pain Malik and Orion were in.

"Malik? Orion?" They looked at her and Malik swallowed hard.

"Isis, Natalie, get out of here." They stared at him shocked.

"Excuse me?" Natalie trying to get it.

"I don't' want you two to see me, us like this." Isis rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a diva!" Orion grabbed her arm and she looked at him confused.

"He's not playing." Isis slipped her hand from Orion's gripped and backed away.

"Orion! Malik! I don't want to leave you guys!"

"Just go Isis. You can visit tomorrow." Malik sighed, and shifted.

"Where am I supposed to stay? I can't stay home by myself."

"You can stay with me." Natalie said quietly and Isis sighed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We'll be fine." Malik said running his finger gently over her cheek and Isis smiled.

"Ok."

-------------------------------------------

"So what did he say?" Natalie said, braiding Isis' hair. They sat in Natalie big room full of blue and orange bean bag chairs and a big water bed.

"He asked if I was ok and if my brothers were ok. He said that he wouldn't be able to fly in just yet. He hopes that everything is ok."

"Just like a bastard." Natalie said, braiding the last strand of hair. "How come you never want corn rolls?"

"I do not look good with those!" Isis said looking in a mirror at her hair. The braids flowed down her back and pooled over her shoulders and at the end were decorated with golden beads. She picked up a cinnamon roll and bit into it.

"So has Mr. Wheeler called you?"

"Not yet." The phone rang and they both looked at it.

"You're such a jinx!" Natalie said joking as Isis placed her hand on her temple. _**'When are you going to learn how to stop jinxing people?!'**_

"Please don't call me that." Natalie picked up the phone.

"Hello?...Hold on. What's wrong with Jinx?"

"It just seems like every time somebody calls me that, something bad happens." Natalie caught on and nodded

"Hello, yeah………. I'm fine and you?... Hah! She's just won't lay off will she?" Isis curiously looked at her as Natalie smiled widely. Isis smirked at her and she turned her back on her.

"Stop that!...What?...I do live by myself. Isis came up beside her smiling and Natalie turned again, trying to suppress her laugh. "Who's here? Isis."

"Who is it?!" Isis whispered excitedly and Natalie rolled her eyes.

"No Joey we're NOT having a sleep over!" Natalie put her hand over the speaker on the phone. "Happy now?"

--------------------------------------------

"See I told you we would be ok!" Malik said as Isis sat in a chair next to him and Orion. Malik sat up in his bed and happily munching on his food.

"Yeah, like three days later!"

"But this food is awful." Malik said, his mouth full and Orion laughed.

"You can't have your cake and eat it too." Malik rolled his eyes.

"I so don't get that. Why the hell would I want a piece of cake I can't eat?" Isis laughed.

"So when did the doctors say you guys were getting out?"

"Gosh you make it sound like prison!" Orion said rolling his eyes.

"This IS prison." Malik said sighing and Isis laughed again.

"It's not bad. Getting pampered everyday is sort of nice." Malik threw an extra pillow at him.

"All you do is sit on your butt all day! I'm dying for a home cooked meal. Next time you wanna bring a brother a piece of chicken?" Isis nodded and smiled.

"Well I have to be going; I'll visit you all in the morning."

"Sure thing!"

**Nat's**

"I'm leaving today, didn't I tell you that?" Natalie said as she ran around her room packing.

"No, you forgot that little detail." Isis said frowning and Natalie sighed.

"Isis, babes, I'm sorry! I'd stay, but I can't! This is a biology trip and I cannot miss it! Especially after I already paid for it."

"I-I can't stay alone!" Natalie stopped pack and embraced her timid friend.

"You are a lot braver than you think. Your brothers are fine and those men that killed Marik are in jail. You have no reason to worry." Isis nodded and sighed.

"You are going to be in the outback, Seto's in China. I don't know what I'ma do with myself." She said sighing and Natalie smiled reassuringly.

"You'll be fine."

**Next Day**

Isis scurried from her house. She was running late and had to get to school in a hurry. _'Last night wasn't so bad' _She smiled feeling accomplished as she looked at her watch.

"I do not have time to go to the hospital." She bit her lip and then started the car.

"They'll understand." She sped out of the driveway and down the street to her school.

----------------

"Hey Isis." Isis raised a brow as she looked into big bright brown eyes.

"Joey?"

"The one and only." Joey said holding up the peace sign and Isis scoffed.

"There's one there, there, and there." Joey waved his hands around and sat down at the table with her.

"You know what I mean!" Isis laughed as he started eating.

"So what graces me today with this friendly small talk?"

"Nat called me yesterday. She told me she was leaving and told me to watch over you." Isis looked down at her plate.

"SO you're talking to me because the girl you like told you to." Joey sighed.

"Look, that's not me anymore, aight? That was the stupid me when I was with Mai." Isis smiled and went back to writing. "In plus, when you knocked Te'a flat on her back, I couldn't help but think you were awesome." Isis blushed slightly as Te'a passed.

"Some friend and girlfriend you are Isis! Cheating on poor Seto and messing with your best friend's man! What a slut!" Mai passed by too.

"I agree. I didn't know you were that type of person." They turned their backs as Isis gripped her fork and Isis placed a hand on hers.

"Don't worry, I got you." He stood up and threw a handful of mashed potatoes at them and it splatter across their shirts. They turned slowly as Isis chucked a handful of green beans at them. Joey's jaw dropped.

"Umm….FOOD FIGHT!" Food starting flying around the room and Joey grabbed Isis wrist and smiled.

"Let's get out of here." He pulled her out of the cafeteria and down the hall.

"You're insane!!" Joey said laughing and Isis smiled.

"You're not too sane yourself buddy."

Here you got some, Mac and cheese." He pulled a limp noodle from her hair and she laughed.

"You got some, ewww! Mystery meat?" She knocked the slimy looking food form his shoulder and he looked into her eyes.

"Seto's lucky to have you." Isis nodded.

"And you're lucky to have Natalie." Joey smiled and then looked down the hall as the swinging door of the cafeteria swung open.

"Let's get out of here!"

**After school**

"Well I'll see you around! It was great hanging with you!" Joey said as he walked to his car on the other side of the building. Isis sighed contently as she hopped into her car and leant her head on the back of seat.

"Today has been a great day." She looked to her right as the sun was moving across the sky and flashed a beaming light. Isis jumped forward, gripping the wheel.

"Malik and Orion!" She strapped herself in and raced off to the hospital. Mr. Gordon, her 1**st**period teacher watched her raced off and held his head.

"What have I done?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer note: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! I love everyone on here….except for Te'a….sometimes…sometimes I make her good……sometimes….most times she's bad, but that's me. You don't like it, don't read it!! **

Isis walked with a pep in her step as she walked down the hall to her brother's room. She looked in to see the beds neatly made with fresh, white sheets on it and sun beaming into the recently cleaned room.

"Oh my goodness!" She said ecstatic. "They're out of the hospital!" She ran down the hall to the information desk.

"Excuse me miss, but in room 409, the patients, when were they released?"

"What?"

"The patients in room 409, when were they released?" The lady took off her glasses and straightened the papers in front of her.

"I hate giving this kind of news." She mumbled and Isis raised a brow.

"What news?" Isis stomach started to churn a vague feeling came about her.

"The patients in room 409 died at 7:21 this morning." Isis stumbled back in shock as the lady's voice became distant.

"We called your school this morning…."

_**Flashback**_

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

_**The secretary picked up the phone.**_

"_**Hello, Domino Magnet High school how may I help you?" **_

"_**Yes, this is Domino Baptist Hospital."**_

"_**Oh, my, is something wrong?"**_

"_**This call is concerning a Ms. Isis Ishtar about her brothers."**_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**They're dead" The secretary gasped as the room became cold.**_

"_**I, wh, when?" **_

"_**Mrs. Warren!" Isis rushed into the office.**_

"_**Just a minuet, yes…Ms. Ishtar." Isis smiled brightly.**_

"_**Yes, I woke up late and I know this is coming up a lot lately but I was wondering if you could excuse it this one last time."**_

"_**O-of course." Isis smiled gratefully and turned to leave, but paused and turned back around.**_

"_**What's wrong?" **_

"_**Just…some bad news." Isis nodded.**_

"_**Well I hope everything turns out good." Isis left the room and Mrs. Warren hung her head. **_

"_**Me too…what were you saying mam?"**_

"_**They died 30 minuets ago. We did the best we could to save them but it was beyond our help." The secretary swallowed harshly and nodded.**_

"_**I'll deliver the news to her."**_

"_**Thank you." The secretary unsteadily walked to the principal's office and knocked on the door.**_

"_**Come in." She walked in hesitantly and took off her glasses. "Karen what's wrong?" **_

"_**Malik and Orion Ishtar were pronounced dead 30 minuets ago….and I just got the call to break the news to Isis." The principal stood up in shock as Karen wiped the fresh tears that fell from her eyes.**_

"_**Who's going to tell her?"**_

"_**I can't!"**_

"_**I can't either." He searched the papers on his desk. "Whose class is she in right now?" **_

_**Classroom**_

_**Beep…..Beep…..Beep. Mr. Gordon looked at the large black cord phone on his desk and sighed. **_

"_**Class you may talk quietly talk amongst yourselves as I take this." He picked it up sighing.**_

"_**Yes Rob?"**_

"_**Mitchell, is Isis Ishtar present in your class?"**_

"_**Why wouldn't she be?" Mr. Gordon said sarcastically and the principal sighed.**_

"_**This is no time to be a smartass." **_

"_**What's going on?" **_

"_**Isis brothers died 30 minuets ago in Domino Baptist Hospital. They were officially her only family when her youngest brother died almost two weeks ago." Mr. Gordon ran his fingers through his short brown locks.**_

"_**Are you serious?!" He whispered harshly. **_

"_**Yes…" Mr. Gordon sat back in his chair and looked at Isis over his black framed glasses.**_

"_**And you want me to give her the news?" **_

"_**I'm asking it as a favor Mitch."**_

"_**I can't do that! She'll hate me!" A couple of students looked at him and he raised his hand in assurance and they carried on with their conversations.**_

"_**Mitch please? I'm here trying to console Karen, can't you help me out?" Mr. Gordon glared at the papers on his desk.**_

"_**Karen can take her tears straight to hell, the emotions of a teenager are more fragile than a cheating, conniving 46 year old." He hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his hair again. 'I can't do this'**_

_**End**_

Isis gripped the wheel tight as she clenched her face tight. She sped down the dark road to her house screeched Helena-My Chemical Romance through her speakers. She felt her body shaking with all the hurt and anger taking over. _'They called my school…and nobody told me?!'_ she gripped the wheel tighter, her knuckles loosing their color. _'Why!? What did I do to deserve this!?'_ A car coming the opposite way she was honked her horn and she realized she was on the wrong side of the road. She swerved off the road and slammed on the brakes. Her headlights beamed on a tree, not even 6 feet in front of her. Tears spilled from her eyes as she let go of the wheel and entwined her fingers in her hair.

"I can't do this!" She sobbed as she laid her head on the steering wheel.

**Home**

Isis flung open the door and threw her purse across the living room. She ran to the stand next to the couch and dropped to her knees. She pulled the phone down to her and with blurry eyes dialed Seto's cell phone.

"_Hello?" _Isis coughed and wiped her mouth.

"S-Seto…"

"_Isis? Baby are you ok?" _

"Malik….and Orion" She sobbed. "They're dead!" She cried harder and as Seto stood in his hotel room frozen.

"_What?"_

"Please don't make me say it again!" She hung her head. "Natalie is gone to the outback and Joey…..I don't know where he is…..I need you tonight…..I need you right now." Seto looked at his clothes spread out on his bed.

"_I-"_

"I already know what you're going to say." She hung up the phone slowly and laid down on the hardwood floor. "I already knew."

**Morning**

Isis shifted under heavy sheets as her fingers brushed across delicate, soft material. _'This….isn't the hard floor I was on.' _She jumped out of her sleep to see she wasn't in her house at all. She lay under a golden, scalloped hem satin spread with scroll designs embroidered in it. Seto sat at his large pine desk typing away at his computer about 10 feet away from the foot of the bed. The room had to large windows on each side of the bed and cream curtains billowed in the wind. She looked down to see she wasn't in her clothes from yesterday. She was in a grey, close-fit tank nightgown. She gasped and Seto turned.

"You're awake."

"You're not supposed to be back." Isis said drawing her knees to her chest. Seto stared at her in a trance and she began to cry.

"Isis, no!" Seto ran to her and took her into a tight embrace. "It's going to be ok."

"NO! No it's not!" She choked. "They were my only family! They were all I had!"

"You still have more in life." Isis sniffed as she started to remember a past incident that left her in Seto's arm, her face planted against his chest.

"I wish I could die, right along with the rest of my family!"

"No you don't!"

"Why don't I? Tell me a reason to live!"

"Your home."

"I don't know how I'm paying next month's mortgage."

"Your friends?"

"They can't feel my pain."

"Me?" Isis buried her face in his shirt and shrugged.

"I don't know!" Seto ran his fingers through her hair and he felt her shiver.

"Are you cold?" He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and her body relaxed. They sat like that for a while until Seto looked down to see his black haired angel sleeping. He laid her back in the bed and trudged over to his desk and began typing. _'It's time to grow up Isis….I'll help you' _

-------------------------------

Isis slid out of bed and slipped into her light blue, cashmere house coat and slippers. She opened the heavy oak doors and peeked out in the halls. _'How long have I been sleeping.' _She wandered the large, long halls, observing the artifacts that decorated the dark halls. A door opened and a small black haired boy exited the room and looked at her.

"Oh, you must be the girl everyone is talking about."

"Excuse me?"

"The girl that's been sleep in my brother's room for 4 days." _'Four days? ...I must stink!' _

"If you're looking for my brother, he's not here. He went to work about an hour ago."

"No, I wasn't looking for him; I was actually looking for the….bathroom." Mokuba laughed.

"Oh! Ok! I wouldn't want to use Seto's bathroom either! He has so many girls around here, who knows what would be in there."

"What?"

"Oh nothing! I didn't say anything." He opened the door to a light blue bathroom. It had two porcelain white sinks that looked like bowls. The tub wasn't connected to a wall but in the in front of a window that overlooked the forests and mountains of Domino.

"I have to get water from somewhere else to take a bath?"

"No silly! The plumbing's connected to the bottom of the tub." He turned the tub on and water streamed out the faucet.

"Towels are on that rack since we're forever having company. Sorry about all the blue, Seto's favorite color." Isis nodded.

"Something we have in common."

"Well I'll let you get to your bath." Mokuba walked out, locking the door. Isis slid out of her robe and ran her hands across her arms. She turned the water off and glided into the tub. She sat there and let the water soak over her as her thoughts began to flood her vision.

"_**3, 2, 1, BLAST OFF!" Malik ran around the room in his space shuttled pj's as Orion read. **_

"_**Sissy can you read me a story?" Marik asked Isis and she turned off her cd player. **_

"_**Of course." She pulled him in her lap and began to read. **_

"_**Once upon time there were-"**_

"_**Three brothers and one sister." Isis raised a brow.**_

"_**How about you make up the story."**_

"_**OK!" He jumped down.**_

"_**Once upon a time there were three brothers and one sister. They were all that they had in life." Malik stopped running around.**_

"_**Malik and Orion where the oldest and always kept a close eye out on the little ones."**_

"_**Especially Orion." Orion implied smiling.**_

"_**But little Marik didn't welcome the protectiveness…most times because he felt he was brave and fearless like his brothers."**_

"_**Isis was the only girl in the family and always tried to keep everything together."**_

"_**But sometimes she failed and Orion had to stop the trio from arguing." **_

"_**But all the while, we all loved each other." Malik said smiling.**_

"_**One day, the quartet prayed that they would never be separated." Marik said.**_

"_**And their wish came true. They all lived in one house, they never kept secrets and they all lived happily ever after." Isis ended the story and they all hugged each other. **_

_**--------------------------**_

"_**Marik is dead." **_Marik's body flashed through her mind.

_**-------------------------------**_

"_**The patients in room 409 died at 7:21 this morning….this morning…….we called the school this morning…"**_

_**--------------------------------**_

"_**He has so many girls around, who knows what's in there." **_

_**----------------------------------**_

Isis let out a hoarse cry and buried her face in her hands.

"I can't do this!" Isis sobbed in the tub for a while before, slowly washing her body and submerging her whole body under the water. She soon came up and sighed heavily before getting out. She slipped into a white bathrobe and flew down the hall to the room she had been sleeping in. Dark jeans and a black off the shoulder sweater lay on the bed with black and white tank on tennis shoes on the floor.

"I guess Seto would know how to shop for a girl." She put the clothes on and looked at herself in the mirror. Her beautiful golden tone was gone. Her face looked drained of color and dark circles lined her eyes.

"I've been sleep for days and feels like I haven't slept at all." Her reflection jerked slightly and she jumped.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm you! The part of you that is tired of you moping around!" Isis stepped back slightly.

"Go away!"

"I can't go away! The only way I'll be gone is if you're gone and I don't you see you going anywhere." Isis ran to Seto's desk and looked into the black screen. Her reflection smiled at her.

"I see you!" Isis fell to the floor and looked at the wood.

"Tag, you're it!" Isis jumped into the bed and hid under the covers. The room was quiet and she sighed. She turned her head to see an almost identical body laying next to her.

"Boo." She screamed and flew out of the bed, backing up until she bumped into something. She turned around to see a full mirror and her reflection stood there with her arms folded and she leant to one side.

"You need to grow up. They're dead! They're not coming back!" Tears welled in her eyes.

"They were my only family!"

"They were my only family, oh shut up! You have people here that might as well be your family! Natalie! Seto! Joey! Come on now!"

"No! Seto has other girls!"

"Do you believe that twit?!"

"Please! Stop it!" The reflection laughed.

"Stop it! Please! I can't control my emotions! Wha-Wha-wha!" Isis screamed as she broke the mirror with her fist and the reflection became distorted.

"STOP IT!" Isis passed out as she looked into the glaring eyes of herself.

-------------------------

Isis walked downstairs with a small bag in her hands as Seto walked through the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." She said briskly and Seto shrugged.

"I'll have the driver take you home."

"I'll walk."

"Suit yourself." He said monotoned and walked up the stairs. Isis turned around slightly then shook her head and walked out. Home seemed to be like walking from France to Rome, but finally she made it home. Her hand was aching. She had gotten stitches before Seto got home and it was hurting like heck. She opened the door and sighed.

"I guess this is the sound that'll be meeting me everyday from now on." She went to the phone and played her messages.

"Isis! This is Natalie! We stopped at some center and they had phones and computers. I got Seto's e-mail! I'll be coming home in a week! And you're going to be staying with me! I'm so sorry! I love you so much!" Isis walked into the kitchen and pulled out a box of townhouse crackers and cheese.

"Isis…I know you don't know me, but I'm someone very important in your life and you don't even know it. I'm coming over on Sunday to talk with you. I think now is the best time." Isis ran to the answering machine and pushed replay as the doorbell rung. She stopped the machine and walked to the door. A lady with stood there with red hair and a little red-haired girl on her hip.

"Hi, are you Isis?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I guess you are then…I'm Alice." Isis crossed her arms. _'Another one of Seto's groupies perhaps?'_

"And how may I help you?"

"May I come in?"

"How do I know you're not some psycho path?"

"I have a kid."

"It could be a midget."

"Mommy what's a midget?"

"You do have your brother's sarcasm."

"Hooooold on. You're here about my brothers?"

"Well, sort of. I'm here about one."

"Well sorry toots, their dead."

"I know that. That's why I called you."

"Why are you so important?"

"Because I'm Marik's girlfriend."

"Was."

"Yes I know……and this is his daughter, Lacy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer Note: I don't own anything…the end.**

Isis stared at Alice shocked.

"What?"

"He didn't want his family to know because…well I don't know why." Isis gave a confused look before stepping back.

"Um, please, come in." Lacy jumped down and walked into the house. She wore small jean shorts and a purple tank top lined with lime green.

"Lacy, remember be courteous in people's house, especially family." _'Family…' _

"Yes mam." She sat down in the chair that Malik always used to sit in and made the chair seem bigger than what is used to seem. Malik's body filled the whole chair just like how he liked it.

"He wanted us to be a secret until the right time and since he died before he could make a scheduled time, I think now is the best. When you loose one, you gain two."

"No offense, but I lost 3, if you have 3 more waiting in the outside, then I'm gladly open that theory." Alice sighed.

"I am sorry for the loss of your brothers and I know Lacy and I can never take their place, but if you let us in your life, I'm sure you'll be pleased with us." Isis put her head in her hand and looked at Lacy.

"Do you like power puff girls?"

"No, their too girly." Isis smiled.

"She's defiantly an Ishtar." She turned the TV on to a Naruto and Lacy sat on the floor in front of the TV. "Let's talk in the kitchen." Isis fixed them both a cup of tea and they sat down at the kitchen table.

"So when did you guys meet?"

"We meet 3 years ago."

"So you're a young mother?"

"Actually I'm 19." Isis nodded.

"14 and 16. He was in the 8**th** and you were?"

"Already graduated." Isis looked at her insanely. "I'm the youngest graduate out of my year."

"Wow….impressive."

"We fell in love and then we had Lacy."

"So she's two?"

"Yes, about to be three." Isis sat back in her chair.

"It must have been hard on you, not seeing him everyday, raising a child almost by yourself."

"Yes, it was and it is." Isis took a sip of my coffee.

"I thought that is was just me and my brothers that understood the loss of Marik. I thought there was no one else in the world who understood... then again, I can't completely say you understand."

"Why do you say that?"

"Are you still in touch with your parents?"

"Yes, Lacy visits them at least twice a week."

'Your grandparents?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Two."

"And by any chance do you have more than 3 friends?"

"Of course, doesn't everyone?"

"Not exactly. You've only experienced loosing a 'spouse' shall I say. You haven't lost a sibling; you haven't lost your parents or grandparents. My brothers were all I had. Them and my ONE friend Natalie and her boyfriend Joey. I had no others."

"But your boyfriend Seto-"

"Who told you about him?"

"Marik did. He was upset when he first learned about you and him together. He didn't like Seto and was just trying to look out for your best interest."

"Like always."

"This takes me back to what you said earlier. You lost 3 and you wanted 3 more…Well think about it. You have Lacy and I, Seto, Natalie, and her boyfriend. 5 people in turn for 3." Isis sighed.

"Yeah I know. It's just hard." She felt the tears coming and she blinked a few times. "If you ever need anything, I'm here." Alice smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"As am I for you."

------------------------------------

Isis walked hand in hand with Alice and Lacy from the graveyard to the parking lot. A black limo was parked menacingly in the middle. The tinted window rolled down and raven hair flashed in front of them.

"Hi ISIS!" Mokuba said waving and Isis sighed.

"Hello Mokuba."

"Come on let's go!" Isis turned to Alice and hugged her.

"I'll see you later."

"Ok, I'll call you tonight. Come on Lacy." Lacy clung to Isis black skirt that hung a little above the knee.

"But I want to go with Auntie Icy." Alice sighed.

"Come on baby! She has something to do right now."

"It's ok Alice. I know you pottery class tonight and so I'll let her stay over so she won't be a burden on you."

"Oh thanks Sis." She kissed her cheek.

"YAY! Sleep over party!" Lacy yelled and Isis picked her up.

"I'm going to be over Seto's house, do you know where that is?"

"Who doesn't? I mean he's only the most richest and famous tycoon in Japan." Isis blushed.

"I should be there no later than 11."

"It's ok, come as late as you want."

"Ok, you have my number, call if you have any trouble." Isis smiled and helped Lacy in the car.

"Well aren't you just the generous one." Seto said monotoned as Isis got into the car.

"She's my niece and her mom has pottery class."

"How inconvenient." He said sarcastically and Isis clenched her fist.

"What's with you and your sarcastic tone?"

"I'm only returning the favor from out last brief meeting a couple of days ago!" Seto said raising his voice and Lacy looked at them. Isis exhaled sharply and Seto held his head.

"Auntie Icy, why he yell at you?" Lacy whispered in her ear and Isis looked down at her.

"He's just upset that's all." Seto looked at her out of the side of his eye and sighed.

"I'm sorry young lady. I shouldn't have yelled at her. What's your name?"

"Lacy Isabelle Ishtar."

"That's a pretty name." Isis smiled as wrapped his arm around Isis shoulder and pulled her close.

"Ewww, they're getting ready to do nasty things!" They all laughed and Isis laid her head on Seto's shoulder.

"How hard can watching an almost 3 year old be?"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lacy ran around the island table in the kitchen, chocolate ringing her mouth.

"Lacy, come here right now!"

"I'm a fairy!" She escaped out of Isis grip, skipping into the living room and started jumping on the burnt orange couch.

"I'm flying! I'm flying!" Isis shook her head.

"It's your turn Seto!" Seto grabbed his fishing net.

"I got her." He ran into the living room and Lacy stopped jumping. "Ok, now come here Lacy."

"Nope!" She jumped off the couch and Seto threw the net. It caught onto the coffee table, knocking over one of Seto's glass bowls.

"Bloody!" He chased her through the lobby and into the sitting room of crystal. He skidded to a stop.

"L-Lacy, p-please get out of this room! We can play chase in another room!" She ran around the room, her chocolaty hands touching as many crystal knick-knacks as possible.

"LACY!" she jumped, bumping into an artifact. It spun around on its axis and Lacy ran out of the room. Seto watched the artifact slow in sped and gently land on its side. Seto sigh in relief only to be greeted by the clashing of something else.

"Kids are money down a toilet!" He ran of the room and slapped Mokuba's open hand.

"Your turn." Mokuba immediately flew up the stairs and down the hall.

"A sugar-holic against another…this should be interesting." He walked quietly down the halls.

"Oh Lacy!" She appeared from behind wall standing in the middle of the hall. "So you want to play, eh?" He mocked her ready stance, almost making it feel like a scene out of an old western movie. Their fingers twitched with anticipation and Mokuba lifted his head up.

"You think you can get past me?"

"I'ma sugar high 2 year old. What do you think my answer is?"

"You have mighty good vocabulary for a 2 year old."

"My momma taught me well." Mokuba raised a brow.

"This is all sorta weird. But anyways, that beside the point. I'm the inventor of sugar-holics. You can't beat me."

"We'll see about that." She tried to dart past him but he scooped up her quickly.

"Gotcha!" Seto and Isis made their way up the stairs and sighed.

"You caught her." Isis said happily, yet exhausted.

"Thank….the Lord." Seto collapsed and Isis sighed.

**Later**

Lacy lay on her pallet with her icy blue Dora explorer pajama's ad white fluffy house shoes, her mouth covered in sticky chocolate, melted ice cream, and sugar particles from candy that she had eaten.

"I don't think that she will want to eat sugar for another year!" Mokuba said sitting down with a big bowl of ice cream.

"I don't see how when you do it." Seto said.

"I'm older!" Isis laid her head in Seto's lap.

"This has been one loooooooooong night." Seto kissed her forehead.

"How do you think it'll be when we have children?" Isis sat up slightly and looked at him confused.

"I…"

"I know it seems sudden but something says in my mind that I want to marry you."

"Well what about the other girls, do you think that'll be fair to them?" Mokuba swallowed harshly and tiptoed towards the door.

"What girl, Mokuba!" Mokuba turned towards them quickly.

"Shush, the baby's sleeping!" He ran out of the room and Seto sighed.

"It's my fault he said that really. Before you, I had women running through this house like crazy." Isis raised a brow.

"Are you a virgin?" Seto chuckled and looked at the ground.

"Haven't you asked me that question before?"

"Tell me again!" Seto sighed and folded his arms.

"No I'm not a virgin."

"Do you have any children?" Seto scoffed.

"I said I wasn't a virgin, not stupid!" Isis laughed slightly.

"So why do you somehow want a child with me?" Seto looked at her intensely.

"Child? Children. I want them to know the bond of brother and sister or sister and sister or brother and brother." Isis smiled. Seto kissed her on the cheek.

"You are my wife…know that." Seto's phone rang and Isis jumped up and sighed.

"We should be getting Lacy ready." She got up and wetted a wash rag and gently ran it across Lacy's face. Lacy turned her head, slightly fanning the towel away. Seto laughed and stepped in front of her.

"Let me do it." He quickly wiped her face, yet it shocked Isis with how tender he was with her. She quickly turned towards the door as her face became flush as Seto turned to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Isis returned to the living room, Seto following closely behind, laying Lacy on the floor. It was an awkward silence until the doorbell rang and they both jumped up.

"I'll get it." Seto picked Lacy up and handed her to Isis.

"Yeah maybe you should because she's your niece and all." Isis smiled and turned to the door.  
"Hey Alice!"

"Hey Isis! How was she?" Isis glanced back at Seto and smiled.

"She was hyper….but…a breeze to watch." Alice smiled gratefully as she took the sleeping 2 year old into her arms.

"Thank you so much Isis, you too Seto!" Seto grunted. "Pottery class was a blast."

"Anytime you need us, I mean me to watch her, I'll do it!"

"Ok! I'll call you tomorrow." Isis waved at Alice as she walked to her small convertible and drove off. Isis turned around to see Seto standing only inches away from her.

"Oh!" She jumped slightly and Seto ran his hand down her arm, closing the door. He pulled her close, gripping her waist and running his other finger through her hair. Isis shuddered and laid her head on his chest, him being too tall to put it on his shoulder. She felt tears well up in her eyes and he kissed her forehead. He trailed it down her face and she instantly began putting her all into it. Seto pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Where did that come from?" Isis kissed him again, backing over the arm of the couch and she fell on top of him.

"Whoaaaa there! What's gotten into you?" Seto leant up a little as Isis began unbuttoning his shirt.

"We're going to get married right?" Isis kissed his lips and chest before sliding the shirt off completely.

"Yes Isis, but-"

"So then let's do this." She said pulling him back down on her. She nipped at his shoulder as her hands grouped and fondled him. Seto began kissing her neck and collar bone and Isis hissed and moans. Seto paused for a moment and looked at Isis. Her face was distraught and when he stroked her chin, he could feel her shiver. He stopped and Isis opened her eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" Seto shook his head.

"I can't do this."

"Why?!" Isis said, stopping his arm as he reached for his shirt.

"Because I'm not convinced you want this." He stood up and froze when he heard a cough like sound. He turned to see Isis huddled over, tears streaming down her face.

"You're rejecting me?"

"I'm not rejecting you. It's just that you are forcing yourself to do this because of the pain."

"No I'm not!" Isis slammed her fist into the sofa.

"Look if we do this, afterwards you will act as if I took advantage of you in your weakest moment and if we don't do this you will take it like this, as if I'm rejecting you. I'd rather have you think that I'm rejecting you than taking advantage of you." He walked pass her and she grabbed him pulling him close.

"Please! I won't think you are taking advantage of me, but please just don't leave!" Seto paused before placing a nurturing hand on the back of her head and around her waist, pulling her close.

"I am not going to leave you Isis. That's the last thing I'll do."


	8. Chapter 8

Isis walked to Seto's crowed office. She wore a black collared shirt dress with a black stretch headband and black pumps. She opened the door and Seto sat looking through papers on his desk.

"You called?"

"Did you get those papers I sent you?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you open it?'

"Not yet."

"Fill them out and have them on my desk by this evening." Isis growled. Not once had he even glanced at her.

"That's a lot of paper work to fill out!"

"That'll be all Ms. Ishtar."

"I just got the packet! I know I am going to have to do follow ups and-"

"I said that will be all Ms. Ishtar." Isis looked into Seto's icy ones and clenched her teeth. She turned sharply on her heel and walked out, gently closing. She screamed loudly and people in near by cubicles looked at her. She exhaled slowly and smiled at them.

"I'm ok." Her new best office friend, Miho laughed as she started walking with her.

"It's ok Isis. It happens to the best of us." Isis shook her head.

"Sometimes he just irritates me so bad!"

"Well he's your boss! What do you expect?" Miho said comical and Isis sighed.

"I guess so." She went into her cubicle and looked at the thick yellow packet on her desk.

"I wish I would do this today." She picked the packet up. It wasn't really that heavy, like she had expected it to be. She rolled her eyes. "Nope, not gonna do it." She put in her brief case and crossed her arms. The clocked clicked menacingly as she tapped her foot. _'What to do? What to do? …..maybe I should just…you know…look at it. Just to see.' _She picked the packet up and stared at it. _'No! That's what he wants you to do. He wants you to look inside, see how much work you have to do and then you'll want to do it to get it all over with!' _Isis threw the packet on the table.

"Oh my goodness I'm acting crazy over a little packet!" She snatched the packet up and pulled out in contents. She held her hand to her chest as she looked at it. It was a medium sized book of pictures of Seto and her together. She smiled.

"We looked so goofy in that." She flipped to the last page and it was almost like the breath was knocked out of her. It was a marriage license document with Seto's name already signed on it. _'A marriage proposal and no ring.'_ She placed the envelope on the table and when it landed with a hollow thud, she quickly turned her attention to it. Her mouth went dry as she slowly picked back up the envelope and reached into it. Cold metal brushed against her fingers tips and her heart skipped a beat. She gasped as she pulled out a small platinum ring with a big circle cut diamond in the middle and two almost pyramid- shaped sapphires on the side, one facing east and the other west. She stared at in a daze as Miho pranced back to her office.

"Hey Isis do you have any white-oooooooooOOOOOOO MY GOODNESS!" Isis jumped and turned to Miho.

"Miho! Shush!!"

"OH MY GOODNESS! ISIS IS ENGAGGED!!" People jumped up and ran to her cubicle.

"You're engaged?!"

"To who?"

"Since when!?"

"I can't believe it!"

"I CAN!" Seto walked out of his office and glared at the empty cubicles. He looked over to see all the people surrounding one and her growled, storming off in that direction.

"Miho…" Isis groaned.

"When is the wedding?"

"What is going on?!" Everyone silenced themselves as Seto's cold appearance stood over them.

"Um…we just found out Isis…..was…engaged." Seto slowly turned his eyes to Isis.

"And you announced this aloud?"

"No. It was sitting on my desk and I just so happened to be staring at it when Miho came by."

"And….we were just trying to figure out who the lucky guy was." Seto shrugged his trench coat on his shoulders more comfortably and brushed off his sleeves.

"Well if you people must know, it's me."

**Isis Pov**

When I had pulled out the ring and Miho had said it out loud, I felt as if the whole world knew. But when Seto said it was him, I could already put my hand over my eyes to protect them from the blinding flash of the cameras. People's lips couldn't move fast enough to tell others about my engagement to Seto. This is crazy.

**School**

Isis walked into the building, trying to hide her face.

"Hey it's Kaiba's fiancé!"

"Hey Mrs. Kaiba."

"You're so lucky?" Seto walked in quietly behind her and everyone gasped excitedly.

"You go Seto!" A boy place a hand on Seto's shoulder and Seto twitched.

"You touch me again and I'll cut your hand off and wear it as a keychain." The boy jumped back and Seto sighed.

"Isis." Isis stopped and turned around droopily.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong love?" Isis put a hand on her forehead.

"This is all stressful Seto. It's like almost everywhere I go someone is talking about our engagement and giving me all this attention it's so irritating. So could you do what you do best?"

"Do what I do?"

"Threaten everyone if they don't leave me alone?" Isis said putting a hand on her hip.

"It always works." People passed by, gawking at Isis ringed hand.

"WHAT?!" She threw her hands up. The people rushed along and Seto shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Seto pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her. Clicking cameras and flash ended the perfect moment.

"CAN WE SEE THAT AGAIN!?" Isis groaned in disgust and ran off.

"Do you all not have anything better to do with your time?!" The lady standing there with a microphone paused.

"I-"

"I though not." Seto stalked off in the opposite direction and the lady grinned evilly.

"Could all this attention cause tension in the fresh relationship? Looks like it can!" Isis smiled relieved as she saw Natalie at her locker.

"Nat!" When she didn't look up she raised a brow. She ran up to her locker.

"Natalie!"

"Oh, me? I thought you were talking to someone else." She replied sarcastically and turned her back on Isis.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just came to realize that my best friend couldn't tell the most like, IMPORTANT THING IN HER LIFE!"

"Natalie!"

"Don't Natalie me! I'm sure your new office friends are a whole lot more important than me."

"Miho found out by accident."

"Then I guess that makes two of us! I just so happened to stumble across it on my front porch this morning!"

"Natalie, I was already stressed from all the media! I'm sorry it slipped my mind."

"Isis we're best friends! You're supposed to tell me things when it happens! How long have you been engaged."

"A couple of days."

"I should have found out right when you found the ring."

"I know! I'm sorry Nat!" Natalie sighed.

"I have to get to class." She walked off and Isis sighed angrily.

"This is just not my day!" She slammed her fist into the locker as a cloth was pulled over her mouth and she was pulled off into a dark room.

-------------------------

Isis squinted as a shinning light shone brightly in her face. _'The media has taken this too far.' _Her eyes focused on angry blues ones. She jumped in shocked and tried to scream but she realized her mouth was covered and she was tied down in a chair.

"Hello Isis! I see you don't take warnings very well." Te'a glared at Isis. Isis glared back at her.

"I mean I don't know how many times I could have warned you, but you just didn't heed any of them! And look at you now! You went and got engaged to him." Te'a and her followers circled around Isis.

"That's a problem."

"A serious problem." Te'a laughed evilly.

"I guess it needs to be fixed." She pulled out a shiny metal piece of something that gleamed under the light bulb. Isis stared deathly at the sight of the butterfly knife.

"I guess Seto should get ready to meet his corpse bride." A hand tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

"What!?" She was greeted with a head butt and she fell out on the ground. The two other girls stared in shock and held up their hands. A hand reached out and kicked one girl in the face and punched the other. The collapsed on the ground and the hands immediately went to untie Isis.

"NATALIE!"

"Yeah I know. I'm best friend material!" Isis jumped up and hugged her.

"I love you so much!"

"Yeah I know! Just don't keep anything like that from me again!" Isis nodded happily and they ran out the room.

**lunch**

"What a crazy slut!" Serenity said and Joey gave her a look.

"Watch your mouth!"

"Yes brother." Serenity blushed and Natalie laughed.

"Stop being hard on her! I mean its slut!" Joey rolled his eyes.

"Some sister-in-law you'll be to her." Isis turned her head in shock to her.

"What?"

"He's playing! He calls me his wife." Isis looked at Joey.

"That's cute." Seto passed by their table.

"Seto." He full out ignored her and sat at a table by himself. Isis stared at him confused before turning back around.

"Whoa, what was that?!" Joey said exchanging looks between them.

"I don't know." Isis ate a fry. The lady from earlier hide behind the trashcans with the camera man.

"A cold greeting? Sitting at separate tables!? What's going on!?"

"Stacy you're going to pick so much weight eating that entire sandwich."

"Yeah I know! I'm soooo through." Two girls got up from the table, throwing their food away, a tomato falling onto the woman's shoulder and lettuce into her hair.

"UGH! Teenagers!" They snuck out the door.

**After school**

Isis caught up with Seto and jerked him around.

"What's your problem?"

"What are you talking about?" He said monotoned.

"The whole "I'm not talking to you or sitting next to you" during lunch time." Seto shrugged.

"I was just making everything more comfortable for you." Isis sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want things to get messed up between us because of this engagement." Seto took her hand and kissed it.

"I know. I'm sorry. Graduation is in a week. We'll get married two weeks afterwards. _'Three WEEKS!?' _

"Seto that's not even enough time to book a place and get arrangements, yet alone send out invitations and get together the bridesmaid and groomsmen." Seto gave a challenging look.

"I will have stuff prepared and it'll be the best wedding that you'll ever have."

"Hopeful the only one." Seto kissed her forehead and she smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

"Natalie Nicole Smart." The day was sunny. The cherry blossoms fell all around the stage of the graduation ceremony. Natalie gratefully took her diploma, hugged her teachers and joined the rest of the honors group which also contained Isis, Seto, Yami, Duke, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Te'a and some of her groupies, and Mai.

"May I present to you, the graduating class of Domino High!" the crows stood up clapping and screaming with glee. Isis smiled absently as her thoughts drifted. _'Malik and Odion will never experience this day…and Marik will never share the joy with us.' _A tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek as the students threw up their hats up in the air. Natalie looked at her as the rest of the class went to hug and greet.

"Isis what's wrong?!" Isis smiled reassuringly.

"I'm just…it's nothing! Really! It's just a bittersweet day that's all." Joey and Tristan bomb rushed them, picking them up in a tight embrace.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DID IT!" He kissed Natalie as Tristan ruffled Isis' hair.

"I know. I can't believe YOU did it either." They all turned to see Mai standing there with her arms folded. "I mean who knew that someone like you could accomplish this?"

"Congratulations Mai. Are you going out to celebrate with your boyfriend?"

"Too scared to have a comeback?"

"Too mature to care." Joey said wrapping his arm around Natalie and they walked off, leaving a stunned Mai alone with her thoughts.

"Seto." A stern voice called out and they all turned around. A tall, curly brown haired girl stood there with a bouquet of flowers. "I've missed you so much!" She ran up and hugged him tightly. Isis stood there shocked at this girl who came out of no where as Mokuba and Noah walked up.

"Sheri?" The girl looked up at Mokuba and Noah.

"Mokie! Noah!" She hugged them and sized them up.

"Mokuba, you've grown so much! And Noah!"

"Yes…I know. Odd actually touching me than just seeing me from a computer." Isis cleared her throat and Sheri turned to her.

"I didn't know you guys had a sister." Seto bit his lip as Mokuba burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Noah shifted uncomfortably.

"That's not our sister, she's Seto's fiancée."

"His….WHAT?!" She turned hot eyes to Isis and Isis' cheeks flared.

"Um, this is Isis Ishtar." Seto said stepping in and Isis exhaled slightly.

"I'm going to go find Alice and Lacy. I'll catch up with you later." Isis hurried off without waiting for an answer and Seto turned back to Sheri.

"Brisk and quick isn't she?"

"What are you doing here?" Seto replied sharply and she ran a finger across his cheek and he jerked away.

"Your temper does not scare me. I told you, I missed you so much and I knew today was your graduation day so I came to see you." Seto rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for caring."

"Really!?"

"No."

-------------

"AUNTIE ICY!!" Lacy jumped down from her mother's arms and ran to her. She wore a lime green shirt with a chiuwahwah on the front and lace sleeves starting from the elbow down. Her skirt was made up of a mixture of pink, yellow, green, white, brown, red, and orange wavy lines with white tights with blue and pink flowers on them and red cowboy boots. Her red hair was in two ponytails in the front and rest were down in the back. Isis smiled at her.

"Don't we look flashy today?!" Lacy ran into her open arms and squeezed her tight.

"I saw you up there on the stage! I took a picture of you!"

"I saw!"

"And I'm 3 now!" Alice smiled enthusiastically as Isis put Lacy down and embraced her in a hug.

"I am so proud of you!" Alice's forest green eyes looked into Isis teary blue eyes and she rubbed her cheek. "They would be proud of you too."

"It's just sad that they won't be able to experience it."

"They are…right here." Alice put a hand on Isis heart and Isis nodded. Seto approached them and smiled.

"Hello Alice."

"Hiya Seto!" Seto ruffled Lacy's hair as he pulled Isis to the side.

"I'm afraid I have to cancel our dinner plans for tonight; something's come up." Isis looked past Seto to see Sheri converstating with Noah and Mokuba, who both seemed drawn else where.

"That's fine, I'll just hang with Lacy, Alice, Natalie, and them. I'll be fine."

"Ok, but I need to get with you later because we only have two weeks until our wedding and I want to get the party together so we can get the clothes and everything."

"But we haven't even gotten the decorations or the pla-"

"All of that is taken care of. I'll run it by you later." He kissed her on the forehead and Isis put a hand on his that rested on her cheek.

"What time do you want me to come by?"

"7, as usual." They both nodded. "Bye." He walked off, pulling Sheri, Mokuba, and Noah with him.

"Who's the girl?" Alice said placing a hand on her chin.

"I have no clue. An old friend maybe?"

"Isis!" Natalie ran up to her and Alice clapped gleefully.

"Come on now girls so I can get some pictures of you guys!" Isis put on her best cheerful face and cheesed with all of them.

**Later**

Alice had stopped at a diner with Isis, Natalie, and Joey before her and Lacy headed out on a trip.

"So, tell me about what you guys what to do, since you all are getting ready to be college students now!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Well…while I was in Australia, I came across a really great college and I want to go there because it has a great classes in science and history, just what I need to become an archeologist." Isis looked at Joey.

"And Joey?" Joey looked down at his plate with a faint smile on his face.

"I'm gonna miss her. I can't leave Serenity here with no one. She'd be devastated. So…I'm going to Domino College for two years and by that time Serenity will have graduated and them I'll be spending the next two years Down Under with Natalie."

"And what are you going to do when you graduate from college?" Isis asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"We plan on getting a house down there." Natalie said nervously and Isis spit out her drink.

"WOW! That's wonderful Nat!" She hugged Natalie and Joey as Lacy burst into laughter. After they all settled down Alice turned to Isis.

"So Isis, what about you?" Isis shrugged and looked down at her plate.

"This year has just…gone by so fast. I guess I haven't really thought about it or really had a choice. Seto is giving me the museum so I guess I'll be doing that while going to college."

"Isis that's great! Running your own museum! You love those artifacts! And if you're a museum owner and I'm an archeologist." Isis looked up happily.

"We get to see each other often!" They squealed with Joey and Lacy looked at them confused.

"Momma why they going crazy?!"

"They're just really happy sweetie." The door of the diner opened with the sound of the bell and they all turned to see Seto, Mokuba, Noah, and Sheri walk in.

"Quick! Hide!" They all scooted around the circular booth, Isis ducking down so her head wouldn't show over the side. They all turned their heads away from the front of the dinner as Seto got their table and sat down…which happened to be the one right behind them.

"So what do you want to eat guys?" Sheri asked happily.

"Not like you're buying!" Mokuba said sharply and Seto glared at him.

"Mokuba. You don't even know Sheri that well; be nice."

"I know she ain't Isis, that's what I know. I don't have to be nice to her when you're not nice to her either!"

"I have a reason, you don't. Noa, will you take Mokuba to wash his hands?" Noa shrugged and walked a still complaining Mokuba to the bathroom.

"So, now that we're alone, we can finally talk."

"Why are you here?"

"Damn straight!" Isis whispered quietly and Alice, Natalie, and Joey shushed her.

"Seto I can't live my life without, I can't stand not being able to see you…it hurts. And I know somewhere inside you feel that way."

"Actually I'm quite content with my fiancé' and life." Sheri snorted.

"That child you plan on marrying?! Please."

"She's only one year younger than the both of us." Sheri stretched out her long, pale, smooth arm towards his head and gently nudged a loose hair behind his ear. Seto looked up from the menu, giving her a strange look.

"See when we touch…it's just like old times!" Isis looked up at the arm in disgust and quickly slid the sharp knife from the table and jabbed it in the arm, before Natalie and Joey tried and succeeded in yanking it from her.

"OUCH!" Sheri turned towards them quickly.

"Did you just stab me in the arm?" Joey and Natalie kept their faces forward.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Joey said with a fake Swedish accent.

"What do you mean? One of you just stabbed me."

"You're being ridiculous. Neither of us stabbed you mam." Natalie said joining in.

"LOOK! I'M BLEEDING!"

"I see nothing." Joey said crossing his arms.

"You aren't even looking!"

"Where we come from, it's bad to look at strangers in the face." Natalie said, glaring at Isis who sheepishly slid lower down in the seat, almost under the table.

"Sweden? I used to live in Sweden."

"We're not Sweden we're Dutch!"

"That's basically the same thing! I for a fact know that-"

"You didn't let me finish. We're Chozlate Dutch."

"Chozlate Dutch?"

"Mhm." Natalie and Joey both nodded their heads and Sheri crossed her arms.

"I've never heard of it."

"We are a small people, us Dutch Chozlate." Sheri rolled her eyes as Seto patted a napkin at the now drying blood.

"I'm fine Seto thank you." Seto laid the napkin down and Sheri smiled at him.

"See you do care."

"Not at all." Sheri sighed as she looked down at her hands.

"Maybe this will change your mind. All it took was for Isis to see Sheri's shadow leaning in towards Seto's to set her off.

Natalie's POV

As soon as Sheri leant in to kiss Seto, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Isis pushed the table over that she was hiding under, although I think it was nailed down to the table. She grabbed a knife that was flying through the air at the present moment and went straight for Sheri's face screaming,

"HELL NO!" Joey and I both grabbed for her at the same time, bumping heads and slightly smiling about it, but suddenly remembering Isis. We yanked her back right as she had taken the knife across Sheri's cheek who yelped out in pain. Seto kept a calm look on his face as Noa and Mokuba had come out of the bathroom to see the kiss part and on.

"Noa, take Sheri to the bathroom. Fix her up." Noa slowly grabbed a screaming Sheri out of the booth and dragged her to the bathroom as Seto got up and released our grasp on Isis. He gripped her arm and he started pulling her out of the diner.

"Some graduation night." I said plopping down in the seat and Lacy laughed.

"Lacy that's not funny! Someone could've gotten hurt!" Alice scolded at her daughter and Lacy dropped her head.

"Oh."

Normal POV

Seto pushed Isis into the limo head first, stomach down briskly as she yelled at him about Sheri. Once she managed to turn over on her back, she was shocked to see Seto crouched over her.

"Seto, yo-" Her words were interrupted with a kiss, but she shook her head. "Seto you know that-" He kissed her again, this time placing his right hand on her cheek. After a few moments he pulled back searching her eyes.

"I'm marrying you. I love you. I care for you. There's no need to go and get jealous and almost kill someone. That style is way out of date." Isis shook her head.

"It's not even that I'm jealous. It's just the fact that she touches you and she KNOWS you have a fiancé." Seto shrugged.

"She's just like that. But I'm not interested in her. She's not the one I'm putting the trust of my future family in. She's not and that the end." She nodded as he kissed her forehead and then stopped suddenly, his breathe short.

"Seto? What's wrong?" He closed his eyes, shaking his head before rigidly trying to get off her, but she held onto his collar. "Seto?"

"If you don't let go, your wedding night will be tonight." Isis' hand absently dropped from Seto's collar as she stared into his eyes.

"Um….how did you get that out of the conversation we just had."

"I don't know….but that skirt you're wearing is really tempting to just take off." Isis squirmed under him, slide back against the door.

"Seto, I don't know what's wrong with your hormones but I want that girl g-" Seto kissed her again and she sighed. "You're not gonna let me finish are you?"

"Do you think I'm really interested in her?" Seto said kissing her neck and Isis relaxed her body.

"N-no."

"Then trust me." He started kissing down her body, lingering right above her skirt line before sitting up and exiting the car. "Your family's waiting on you. I'll let you recover." Isis whined as he straightened his clothes and glanced back at her. "Don't whine. You'll get it in two weeks." He shut the door as Isis ran her fingers through her hair. _'Two weeks…that's all you have.' _


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Just to give you a fair warning…this story will have hentai and M rated material in it. If you don't like it, don't read it.

THANKS!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isis rubbed her hands together nervously and inhaled deeply as she waited in her dressing room. She sighed as she stared into her mirror. Joey was walking her down the isle…not Malik or Odion or Marik…but Joey. Last night after her bachelorette party she went home and cried her heart out into her pillow, falling asleep almost drowned in her tears. Cold swept across the room and she hung her head.

"Good afternoon Shadi." Shadi stared at her curiously.

"Why such a sad face on your wedding day?" Isis turned around, gently wiping under her eyes to keep from messing up her make-up.

"My brother's are gone Shadi. I'm sorry I can't be as happy as most women are, but I didn't exactly picture my wedding day like this…6 months after my brother's died." Shadi ran a hand across her back and sat on the stool next to her.

"You have to see the bright side of this. Your brother's wouldn't want you all depressed."

"How do you know Shadi? Please tell me, oh wise one."

"Because I told him!" A stern voice said from behind her and chills went down her spine. She looked in the mirror to see the ghostly figure of Malik standing there.

"Malik?!" She stood up quickly.

"And Odion!" Odion said, stepping from behind Malik. Isis ran to them, hugging them tightly.

"Oh my goodness…I've missed you all so much!" Malik nodded, holding her close.

"We've seen." He whispered as Isis shivered slightly.

"Someone else is here to see you." Malik said and Isis looked up at him.

"Mar-" She cut herself off as she turned to see Marik standing behind her. "Marik!" He embraced her tightly as tears pooled from her eyes. "I'm so sorry for everything I did!"

"I am too sis…I am too." He wiped the tears from her eyes and she smiled.

"That's basically what we've been doing for the past 6 months. Crying and hugging and apologizing then crying again and catching up on each other." Odion said, placing a hand on Marik's shoulder.

"And seeing how you were holding up." Malik said placing a hand on Isis' shoulder.

"Isis, one question. How's my baby girl?" Marik's expression distressed. "The gang members….they haven't gotten to them have they?" Isis smiled reassuringly.

"Not at all." At that moment the door creaked open and Lacy stuck her head through.

"Auntie Icy, I….." She stared in a daze at the 4 ghostly figures in the room.

"S-she can't see you guys…can see?" Isis asked, staring back at Lacy confused.

"Yeah…I thought only people in our family can see us, which would only be us four." Malik said raising a confused brow.

"She is technically part of our family." Shadi said. "Considering she is Marik's daughter." Lacy took full speed off towards Marik, who scooped her up in his arms. He let out a relieved sigh, rubbing his cheek on his face.

"Daddy!"

"I've missed you so much!" He whispered, rubbing her hair down.

"Why aren't you around daddy? Why can't I see you anymore?" Tears formed in Marik's eyes as he looked down at his beautiful daughter. He opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened wider.

"Hey Isis, is Lacy in here?" Marik placed Lacy down as he looked at Alice walking through the door.

"Yeah, she's right here." Isis glanced at Lacy and put a finger up to her lips and Lacy nodded.

"Here I am momma." Alice picked her up and smiled at both of them.

"You still aren't ready, flower girl…wh-why are both of you guys crying?" Lacy shook her head and Isis sighed.

"Auntie Icy told me a really funny joke and I laughed so hard I cried." Marik approached Alice and placed a hand on her cheek. Alice sighed slightly and then shuddered.

"It's getting cold! I'll take Lacy to finish getting ready. And you should turn the air down in here, don't want you getting sick. And it slightly smells like Marik in here…" She laughed and shook her head. "I'm just loosing my mind aren't I?" Marik fought the tears that welled in his eyes and he laid his cold purpled tinted lips on hers and she gently touched her lips.

"I...did…" Isis smiled slightly.

"Yes Alice?"

"I felt like…nothing….nothing at all." She walked out of the room, Lacy turning around and waving at Marik who waved back and closed the door. Malik placed a hand on his shoulder and Marik sighed.

"She's more beautiful than ever."

"I know…she has Ishtar written all over her." They all laughed slightly and the sighed.

"Well, let's let Isis finish getting ready for her big day." They all grunted in approval of Shadi's words and hugged Isis one last time.

"You won't be alone on your wedding day." Malik whispered in her ear and Isis smiled slightly, his hand lingering on her cheek. "I promise." They all disappeared and heat returned to the room. Isis collapsed on her knees and sobbed over her brothers for the very last time.

Wedding time: Seto's POV

Isis emerged from the small changing building and hooked arms with Joey.

"You look absolutely beautiful." They walked down the slightly graveled trail to the green, open, lush meadow with white chairs on either side of the white silky train as the isle.

"You ready?" A cold feeling swept over Isis and she looked to the side to see Malik standing beside her in a tuxedo and his hair neatly combed. She smiled slightly and sighed.

"Yes." I watched her from the stand. She was absolutely stunning. Her dress was off-white with a heart-shaped bodice that was decorated in elaborate beadings. Right at her hips there was a large light blue sash that narrowed as it got to the center and had a diamond brooch in the middle. The rest flowed out and beautifully skimming against the ground with another set of elaborate beading close to the bottom. I refused the urge to drop my jaw at the amazing sight of the woman who was about to become my wife. Her long black hair was curled under, so it flowed over her shoulders and down her back gracefully. Her decoration for the veil was a diamond tiara with thin see-through veil. Never had my hear beat as fast as it was. Never had I had any worries…any doubts. Was I ready? More importantly, was she ready? I mean….half a year and we're married? I tried to concentrate on other things like how cute Lacy was as she skipped down the isle with her burnt orange, blue, and cream rose petals and how handsome Mokuba was with the two rings on a satin, navy blue laced pillow. I didn't really have time to ponder on anything because now she was less that 3 feet away from me. She looked happy and she constantly looked at her left side.

Normal POV

"We are gathered here today in the sight of GOD, And in the face of family and friends, to join together Seto Thomas Kaiba AND Isis Ishzui Ishtar in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, Instituted of GOD, since the first man and the first woman walked on the earth. THEREFORE, it is not to be entered into unadvisedly, or lightly, but reverently and soberly into this Holy Estate, these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let the Speak now, or forever hold their peace." Marik raised his hand and Odion slapped him.

"Well if there are no objections..." Sixpence none the Richer's song "Kiss me" Play quietly as the preacher went through the stages of the marriage.

"Do you Seto Thomas take Isis Ishizu for your lawfully wedded wife? To live together after God's ordinance in the Holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her, for as long as you both shall live?" Seto stared deeply into Isis' eyes.

"I do."

"Do you Isis Ishizu take Seto Thomas for your lawfully wedded husband? To live together after God's ordinance in the Holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" Tears started to well in Isis' eyes.

"I do." The preacher smiled and bowed his head in pray and quickly raised his head.

"Now to recite the vows." Seto and Isis turned to each other and he sighed happily.

"I, Seto Kaiba, take thee, Isis Ishtar, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer and we'll never be poorer," Isis chuckled with the people in the crowd. "In sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance."

"I, Isis Ishtar, take thee, Seto Kaiba, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer and IF we get poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance." The ceremony went through several different phases before they finally got to the rings. Seto slipped the small, cold, silver band over Isis's finger and her likewise on him and they stared at each other.

"You may now, kiss the bride." Seto pulled Isis close, running a finger across her face before dipping her backwards and laying a big one on her the crowd cheering.

Reception

Laughs echoed through the reception hall as the wedding party filled their seats. Marik stood at the drink table, gulping down his 5**th **cup of champagne.

"Marik, stop drinking!" Odion said smacking the cup from his hand.

"Why?"

"You could get in trouble!" Marik stared at him blankly.

"I'm dead. How much trouble can I get into by drinking?" Isis sighed as she smiled fakely at the crowed. She was happy of course, but you really didn't expect her to think about other things that weren't really concerning today. She watched Lacy play with one of her other, now cousin-in-laws. Seto and she would have some soon. Was she ready? Was she ready for anything that came with marriage? Natalie walked to the microphone that stood between the two party tables excitedly.

"Now we're going to have Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba's first dance!" Isis blushed as Seto led her out towards the middle of the dance floor.

"Seto…I don't know what song we're dancing to!" Isis whispered hesitantly and he nodded, his eyes smiling.

"Just listen." Isis heart pattered as she listened as the tune started.

"_**I can show you the world; shinning, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide?" **_Isis smiled up at Seto as they began to dance in a slow circle. _**"I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under on our magic carpet ride a whole new word!" **_Seto did a low dip and the crowd began to clap. _**"A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go or tell us we're only dreaming." **_ Isis laid her head on Seto's chest, still not tall enough in heels to reach his shoulder and sighed.

"Did I tell you how pretty you looked today?" Isis chuckled.

"Many times." His heart pulsed softly through her ears in soothing echoes.

"Well, today, you look absolutely gorgeous."

Isis POV

After the reception, everything started to move in slow motion. From the time we walked into our house….everything moved slowly, even as he laid me down on the bed. I gasped slightly as his cold fingertips ran across my back, unzipping the small, white zipper. His lips brushed across my back, and he turned me over slowly. His gaze met mine and he smiled.

"You're so beautiful." I smiled as he kissed my cheek softly, tangling his fingers in my hair. My hands moved to his tuxedo shirt, unbuttoning every one with smooth quick moves. I didn't really know what to do. I mean I had never had this before. I just remembered the movies and what they did in moments like this. I leant up; kissing his hard chest and his body froze. He lowed himself onto me, placing himself between my legs and grinding harshly against me. I yelped. All of this was so weird. I was half naked and he only remained in pants. My hands slid from his chest the zipper on his pants and let them slide off his slender hips. I tried to keep my shock from showing as I glanced down at him. Black boxer briefs a bulge that looked like as big as a baseball. Seto saw me staring and looked where I was.

"You've never seen one?" I shook my head and pointed at it.

"Is that…normal?" He laughed.

"For people like me." He kissed me again and my thought veered away from the large package that he had. His arms wrapped around my body and pulled me close, arching my back. With one yank, my bra slipped from me. I gasped and looked at him confused.

"How did you-"

"Shhhhhh." His sneaky fingers trailed down my stomach and played with my panty line. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" A loud snap sounded through the room and I stared shocked. My panties…were gone.

"I…"

"Does it make you uncomfortable being the only one who's naked?" I blushed and nodded slightly. "Then help me out." I nodded abruptly then paused. He was experienced…I wasn't…he knew that, but…I wanted to show him what I got. I pushed him off me and rolled onto him. Crouching over him, I kissed his stomach till I got his boxer line. I swallowed before I winked at him and clenched my teeth to the elastic band, relieving him of his stretchy prison. I sat up, only to be pounced on and put on my back again.

"Are you sure you're a virgin because you sure are doing that's that make it seem like you aren't." I looked at him dully and slapped him.

"Of COURSE I AM!" He chuckled and nuzzled my neck apologetically before grinding against me again. I was tensed when I felt that hard limber thing brush against my body.

"Calm…calm." He spread my legs with his body, positioning himself. I knew this was the moment that always came.

"Hold on to me, I can take your pain." I was about to ask what but then it happened. That burning feeling that covered your body with a sheet of heat and made your nerves prickle. I couldn't tell if I was screaming, but I knew I was crying because my eyes burned….like a deep burn. He ran his hand through my hair, shushing me and kissing my collar bone and I shut my eyes.

"Shhhhh, the pain will end soon." My eyes flew open. I was inexperienced. He wasn't. He had had women before me. Was this going to be as special for me as it was for him? My whole body tensed and I felt him gasp. I looked up at his face to see he was cringing.

"Ar-re we hurt?" He shook his head, slightly smiling.

"No." He moved again and I swung my head back out of pleasure and that's when the ride started. He intertwined his fingers with mine out breathe mingling together. Our tossing and turning….it all was different, new…maybe he was going to show me a whole new world.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I do not own anything…. Blah, blah, blah

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Air seemed hard to grasp, her stomach growled in pain, her brain pulsed at overtime, her body flushed with fever. Isis threw the covers from her and ran to the bathroom, vomiting into the porcelain commode.

"Are you ok?" A raspy voice sounded from the bedroom and Isis sighed, flushing the toilet.

"Fine Seto…" This was the millionth time she had thrown up in the morning. Morning sickness scared her. What if she was pregnant? She didn't look it. She turned to the side in the mirror. She had gained a little weight, but you couldn't tell and she still had her regular periods. Seto walked into the bathroom, leaning on the doorpost.

"Don't worry kid; you're not pregnant, probably just catching some virus during the Christmas season. Take it easy." He kissed her cheek and caressed her head.

"I know…it still bother's me though." He kissed her forehead and jumped into the shower.

"Natalie called; she's in town and wants to meet up with Alice and you today around noon at the Café. Isis turned on the faucet sighing.

"How lovely."

**Café**

"It might be possible that you are pregnant." Natalie said, buttering a piece of bread.

"There's no way. I haven't gained any weight." Isis said looking at the menu. They had decided to sit outside, good thing she had worn her red and white striped sweater, jeans, and white newsboy hat, but she forgot about footwear and wore red ballet slippers.

"Well…you might not be that far into pregnancy." Joey implied shoving a roll into his mouth. "But I'ma guy so I wouldn't know anything about what you guys are talking about." Natalie rolled her eyes.

"But…of course we can't just tell by that." The waiter came to the table and smiled.

"Can I help you all with anything?'

"Yes, I would like one foot long sub with pickles, mayo, a little bit of chocolate syrup, cheese, lettuce, sprinkles, and some bar-b-q sauce. Oh! And a side of fries and ice cream." Isis bit her lip smiling and handed the waiter the menu.

"Ah…yes…and for you all?" Joey smiled.

"I wanna have what she's having."

"Me too!" Lacy said jumping and down and Alice sighed.

"Yes she'll have that and I'll have the half tuna sub, light on the lettuce, mustard and tomatoes." Natalie stared at them confused.

"I'll just have a French vanilla cappuccino with a gingerbread cookie, soft please." The waiter nodded and took their menus before walking off shaking his head.

"Weird cravings…that could be sign." Natalie said, taking another bit of her roll.

"Well then Lacy and Joey must be pregnant too." They all laughed. "But…it isn't possible. I mean I'm still having my regular periods."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Joey covered his ears.

"W-what's wrong?" Alice said confused.

"Joey has a problem with any reference to period."

"AGHHHHHHHH! That's so disgusting!" Joey shook his head and Isis rolled her eyes.

"What is it with guys and the things concerning menstruation?" A loud screech sounded through the outside café and they all looked at Joey.

"Just STOP the TORTURE!" They all laughed as the waiter brought out their food. They munched and Joey lifted his head.

"This is actually pretty good, taste it babe." He held the sub out towards Natalie who looked at in disgustedly.

"I don't think so."

"It IS good!" Lacy said, a chocolate streak going from the corner of her mouth to her cheek. Alice wiped is laughing.

"I'm sure it is, but normal people wouldn't want to try that." Isis and Joey glanced at her.

"HEY!"

"It's the truth!"

"But you should get that checked out." Isis nodded and looked down at the sandwich. It did look disgusting, but…it tasted so good….why?

**Doctor's office**

Isis waited uncomfortable on the bed waiting on the doctor to come in. Her stomach churned with the uneasy thought of something growing inside of it. She breathed in sharply and exhaled heavily. The fluorescent light beaming down the dull pale green room along with the ticking of the clock didn't help her. The door creaked opened the doctor walked in, looked at papers.

"Well…it's not just some virus you have Mrs. Kaiba. You are pregnant." Isis dropped her head slightly. Her thoughts ran at speeds that made her eyes hurt and she closed them.

"But…I don't understand how."

"Well you see-"

"Not like that." Isis spat frustrated and breathed in. "I mean I haven't gained much weight and I'm having my regular period."

"Some people just have it that way. Different people react in different ways to things." Isis sighed and nodded. She reached into her purse and pulled out an agenda.

"So this puts me at…September?"

"Try March." Isis' breathe was caught in her throat.

"W-what?"

"You're six months pregnant. You see, you are a very strange case. You show no signs of pregnancy and yet, you are and 6 months at that." Isis said, her head getting light as the doctor turned to leave.

"A baby in three months…what am I going to do?"

"Oh…that's the other thing, try having 2 babies in three months." Isis let out a distinct cry before blacking out.

Later

Isis felt as if her life seemed to be working in 6 months intervals. First her brothers, then her wedding…now…babies? She sighed as she trudged out of the car, her cream and brown Cavalier King Charles dog, Pigeon, and rustic and cream colored Shiba, Puka greeted her happily, but also very frustrated. Puka whined as he tugged on her sleeve, pulling her towards the door.

"What's wrong Puka?" Isis asked half-heartedly and followed them to the door. She opened it lazily and shut it lying against it. Puka whined again and barked at the opening to the sitting room as Pigeon jumped up barking. Isis walked into the sitting room to see a blonde sitting in one of the azure satin chairs. She wore a pink tweed skirt suit, the jacket on the back of the chair, exposing her satin silky shirt with slight ruffles in the front. She turned to her.

"Oh, hello!" She smiled as Seto came in from the other entrance of the room with two glasses of wine.

"Sweetheart!" A golden Chihuahua popped up beside her, a pink collar studded with diamonds ringing her neck. "You're here!" He said stepped towards her after handing the woman her drink. _'In with one old slut, in with a new one.' _

"Who is she?" Isis said plainly and Seto turned towards her.

"Her? She's the one I told you was coming in town, my buddy all through school."

"You never told me." Isis said, her eyes showing her confusion and suspicion and he sighed.

"Well, she got in right after you left and we've been talking ever since." Isis let her purse slip off her shoulder and Puka took it from her wrist and passed it to Pigeon who took it to Isis' favorite chair.

"I called you more than once."

"Really!?" Seto glanced at his phone that was clipped to his waist. "Wow, you called a lot of times. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all." The lady stood up.

"I'm sorry, since Seto won't properly introduce me, I'm Mimi." She smiled, presentation her bright, pearly white teeth and extending a hand. Isis took it, shaking it briefly before dropping her hand.

"I'm Isis, his wife." Mimi chuckled, turning back to Seto. "She's so adorable." Isis bit her lip to keep her words suppressed and sat in her chair.

"Let me get you something to drink." Seto said and ran back out. The room was silent until Mimi decided to break the ice.

"You have a very charming house and charming companions." She said, inclining her head towards Puka and Pigeon and Pigeon growled.

"Yes…they are the best."

"So…umm…how did you and Seto meet?"

"It's a long story, but let's just say it was advantageous for us to run across each other." She smiled and nodded.

"Understandable. I'm sure you helped Seto come out of his icy prison and help you grow up some, huh?" Isis smile seemed frozen, her eye twitching slightly to keep from saying what she truly wanted to. At the moment Seto walked in with a glass of wine for Isis, who took it sipped.

"So…are you still going with Seto to his business party tonight?" Seto choked on his wine and set the cup down.

"Um, yes…unless the plans have been changed?" Seto shook his head.

"No, they haven't." He smiled, clearing his throat again and Isis smiled fakely.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I should be getting ready." She grabbed her purse and went upstairs, Pigeon and Puka following. She drew a bath and got in it, letting her thoughts flood her vision as she relaxed in the bubbly water. Three months, two babies, one woman in the way. She started thinking about the colors of the room, what they would do, and why they would do it. How would Seto react when she told him? All the thoughts were making her tired so she got out quickly and got changed into some comfortable clothes before falling asleep on their big fluffy bed. When her eyes opened again, the clock red 8:30 in icy blue numbers.

"We're 30 minuets late!" She slipped into her little black dress with a heart shaped neckline and slide into her black tights along with her black heels. She wrapped her silk black scarf around her neck and grabbed her black crocodile purse and ran down the stairs. No one was waiting in the foyer and the lights were off in both living rooms. One butler waited at the door.

"Wh-where are they?"

"Madam Mimi said you looked darling sleeping and said to let you sleep. Sir Seto suggested that if you were to awake that you would be taken there." Isis sighed and started to turn around.

"Well, I guess I should go get changed again."

"Ah, Madame Kaiba." She turned to the old man to see a slight mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I would go."

**Limo**

Isis stared out the window as the Limo pulled around the corner towards the front of the building. Photographers, journalist, paparazzi, and fans stood at the door still.

"Take me around back." The limo pulled up to the back and Isis walked into, glad to escape the frenzy going on in the front. She slipped through the door and past a couple of workers before Miho bumped into her.

"Icy baby!" she said smiling. She wore a green bubble dress with forest green heels and her long blue hair was pulled back with a green ribbon. "I didn't think you were coming!"

"Yeah, I actually wasn't."

"Is everything ok with you and Seto? I saw that little pink trollop he came in with earlier. I saw it wasn't you and you know if I noticed, the press defiantly noticed." Isis blushed.

"Yeah…I know. Everything is fine. I shouldn't be worried anyways, it's just…one of his childhood friend's named...Mimi." People with cameras flew past them towards the main foyer.

"Look! It's Seto Kaiba! Who is that blonde next to him?!" Miho and Isis followed the press to see what all the fuss was about. Mimi stood at Seto's left side, his arm wrapped around her waist. She wore a black, satin halter topped dress which fit her curves nicely and silver heels. Seto wore a dark blue tuxedo shirt with black pants and black casuals. That was defiantly out of the normal for him. Mimi's blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders, curling at the ends. Her bright, round, green eyes were darkened with mascara and her full lush lips were coated in red. If people didn't know about her, they would've thought that they were married. She was almost as tall as him and they had great chemistry. He even smiled in front of the cameras. They almost seemed made for each other. Isis bit her lip and looked elsewhere.

"Let's find a table." They sat at a table that coincidently had a great view of Seto's and Mimi's table. No one had really noticed that she was there beside Miho and a few noisy co-workers who were shooed away by Miho. Isis started feeling sick from the sight of Seto and Mimi. They were always laughing and joking and whispering and getting greeted like a newly wed couple. They even brought Mimi's dog, who Isis later found out was named Fifi. Mimi had caught glance of Isis and tapped Seto's shoulder.

"I-I don't feel good." Isis said gathering her purse.

"What's wrong Icy baby?"

"It's just my stomach." Isis fled the room and through the back way to the limo. "Get me back home." Isis shifted uncomfortably in the seat as she looked back out the window. Apparently a noisy photographer and a journalist had been snooping around and caught sight of her. After soaking the bathtub, she let her hair air dry which made it wavy and changed into a long sleeved jersey shirt and white shorts. She sat on the bed looking through her yearbooks with Pigeon and Puka lying on the bed with her. The sound of a car driving through gravel, made her jump out of bed and look out the window. Seto and Mimi stumbled from the car laughing. Isis shut the blinds quickly and sat on the bed again. The door opened downstairs and laughter filled the hallway.

"Isis!" Isis slowly exited the room and stood at the top of the stairs. In her mind, she looked like a young teenager in front of adults. Her hair was still slightly damp and had gotten tangled while it dried. They looked so fixed up, of course they had just gone out, but Isis didn't doubt that Mimi didn't look anything like she did when she got ready to sleep.

"OH…maybe I was mistaken. Maybe I saw someone who looked like you. You look like you just woke up darling." Mimi said smiling.

"No…I was there. I just wasn't there long."

"Well why did you run off?" Seto asked, slipping out of his jacket as Mimi let Fifi out of her hands and let her start to roam the place.

"I didn't feel good and then the paparazzi started following me and I wanted to get out of there." Seto nodded and looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Don't stop your night because of me…I'm fine." Isis turned away and went to her room.

"Strange." Seto said shaking his head and Mimi stared after her.

"Maybe." It seemed to be forever till Seto walked into the bedroom. Isis lay under the covers on her side rubbing Pigeon, who was curled up in front of her, absent-mindedly and staring at the wall. Puka, who was curled up on the other side of her looked up at Seto curiously.

"Am I interrupting something?" Seto said jokingly and sat on the bed. Isis looked at him and smiled slightly.

"No…nothing at all." He lay back on the bed, pulling her close to him, making Puka move to the foot of the bed and he sighed.

"I'm so sorry if I made you feel left out today. It's just that, she was like my best friend all through school, even though I probably acted like I didn't have any and it's very exciting having her here, seeing her again." Isis nodded.

"I understand." He kissed her forehead and sighed again.

"Why'd you call me so many times? You can't tell me that it wasn't anything important." The remembrance of the twins struck through her body.

"I-it wasn't important. I was just calling to check up on you and then you didn't answer so I got worried."

"Why?" Seto said getting up and taking off his clothes.

"You always answer your phone."

"Oh." Seto laughed and made his way into the bathroom. "Well…there's nothing to be worried about. I'm just fine." _'But I'm not.' _


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: You know the drill.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Isis breathed in heavily and opened her eyes. For the past week, she had been waking up every night around the same time for something to eat. She didn't know pregnancy did that to you either. She scooted from under Seto's hand, who groaned slightly. Isis slipped into her housecoat and walked down the dark hallway. Pigeon whined and followed her, her nails clicking on the ground. They entered into the kitchen and Isis pulled down her pill bottle. She still didn't know how she managed to keep the pregnancy vitamins hidden from Seto. She didn't want to tell him and she didn't feel like it was time. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and put it under the faucet. Mimi was the main factor she felt like she couldn't. Just thinking about her made her upset.

"Isis." Isis jumped, dropping the glass in the sink and pressed on the faucet, making it fall in the sink also. Mimi looked at her shocked. "I'm sorry, let me help."

"NO!" Isis said stretching an arm out as if pushing her away. "It's fine. It's the stretchy faucet." Isis showed how the faucet could come out of the bottom and put it back. She gathered the pill bottle and slipped it down her shirt before turning back around.

"Um…sorry if I woke you up. I didn't know I was being that loud."

"It's fine. Really. I'm the one who needs to be apologizing."

"About?" Isis said moving to the barstool.

"It's just that I can't help but feel that I'm intruding in a really delicate time of Seto's and your's relationship."

"No you're ok. It was just shocking that you came all of a sudden, but really, nothings wr-"

"Isis, I know you're pregnant." The words cut at Isis like daggers and her breathe got caught in the same spot it always did, right at her vocal cords. She swallowed and looked at Mimi.

"H-how?"

"When I first met you, you already looked stressed and then you had called Seto about a thousand times. At first I thought maybe you had gotten some type of disease and you wanted to tell him. But then I say how you always made reference to your stomach hurting and Seto was telling me about your morning sickness. I also noticed that you didn't really over react to your suspicions about me. Then that night I came, he said you were acting strange. People who are sick don't' act strange. They act different. The food you eat is strange, the way you act is strange, everything about you is strange." She said circling around Isis. "And what makes you act even more strange is the fact that Seto doesn't know yet does he?" Isis almost wanted to bang herself in the head with a metal pot. Who was this woman? How did she know so much?

"I am just amazed at how much you know about this whole thing." Mimi smiled.

"Don't worry. Your pregnancy will be our little secret. I know you'd want to be the one who breaks the news to him." Isis smiled thankfully and Mimi returned the favor. "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you…"

"Well…Seto's and I 6**th** month anniversary is tomorrow-" Mimi smiled.

"Don't worry. I gotcha covered." She rubbed Isis shoulder and walked towards the door. "Get some sleep kid. You'll need it."

Next Day

"Seto has some guts he does." Natalie said as they looked through baby clothes. "Bringing some lady in the house! And a week before you guy's anniversary and she's STILL not gone?"

"It's fine Nat. She doesn't even look like she's here to cause any harm."

"THEY NEVER DO!" Natalie yelled and Isis grinned.

"Natalie, its fine. I'm just going with my better judgment of this."

"Well we can both see that your judgment isn't always 99.9 correct." Natalie implied towards Isis' stomach and they laughed. "But if you say so."

"Thank you."

"But if she DOES try anything crazy…beat her a-" Isis phone rang and she held up a finger.

"Hello?"

"Babydoll, we're still on for tonight right?"

"Yes! Of course."

"Great…wearing something blue." He said. "That'll remind me of our first date." Isis smiled, crossing her arm.

"Really?"

"Oh really…you looked very sexy that night." He breathed in sharply. "I get excited just thinking about how you looked. I can remember all the ways I was thinking of taking it off."

"Really?" Isis said amused.

"Yes. Like how I was going to lay you down on the table and then I was gonna-"

"Seto! I'm in the store with Natalie. Now's not really the right time to be talking like that!"

"Well hell, come home and we can have a little pre-romping before the big night."

"No, you have to wait." Seto sighed and growled.

"You know I have no patience."

"Oh well…now's the time to learn. In plus, it's a virtue." He groaned and exhaled heavily

"Fine. Meet you at 8."

"Ok." Natalie looked at her confused. "It was Seto…he was….upset about something." Natalie and her started laughing and went on looking.

That Night

Isis exited her room anxious and excited. She wore a light blue, sweetheart/halter neckline dress with white polka dots that gathered at the waist with white heels. She couldn't stop fiddling with her fingers. Tonight was going to be the first night in over a week that Seto and she would have alone. Maybe tonight was the night she could tell him about her being pregnant and them having about 3 months to prepare. She opened the door and bubbles and balloons filled her vision.

"Happy 6**th** month anniversary." Two voices sounded and Isis heart dropped. Mimi wore a tube top black dress that stopped at her lower thigh and over it a slightly see through silk black coat that stopped a couple of inches above the thigh with ruffles in the front and a rose that tied it together. Her curly hair was pulled back into a bun and her thick lips were drizzled in red.

"Oh…Mimi!" She smiled and hugged her.

"I'm so excited that I get to be a part of this." Isis laughed slightly as she rushed around the room, Fifi barking excitedly.

"Wh-what is the dog doing here?" She said quietly as Seto came next to her.

"Happy Anniversary sweetheart. You look lovely. He kissed her cheek and rubbed her shoulder. "Please, take a seat." Blue and silver confetti fell from a spot in the ceiling and spread around the room. The balloons were navy blue, silver, and white along with the streamers in the room. The table cloth was a shinny silver with a blue under cloth. Seto pulled out Isis chair before sitting himself and smiling.

"What do you think? Mimi did this all herself." _'Now if she would just leave.' _Isis smiled again slightly as Mimi came out again with an iced over bottle of some kind of drink. Once again, Mimi made her felt like she was a little kid again. Both Seto and Mimi were dressed so sophisticatedly and she looked like she was about to go to a 70's prom. She looked down at her hands as Mimi squealed excitedly and sat next to Seto. Isis quickly looked up as her mind threw up red flags. Mimi's legs brushed against Seto's as she turned to present him with the drink.

"Pravda Vodka. I think this will be great for you guys tonight." He lips almost touched his cheek and Isis clenched her teeth disgustedly.

"Excuse me. I feel sick again." She ran from the room and Seto stood up.

"What is wrong with that girl?" Mimi looked after her smugly.

"I don't know." She said innocently and Seto sighed.

"Well…this vodka can't go to waste." Isis waited in her private chambers for over an hour, not allowing anyone in except her two closest companions, Pigeon and Puka who cuddled up with her on her small cream and gold couch. Isis stared angrily into the fire. _'Now it's time for you to go.' _Isis emerged from the room, checking the halls to make sure no one was there. She walked down the stairs briskly, yet slowly, keeping her eyes straightforward. Mokuba opened on of the doors to the living room and looked at her coming down the hall.

"Isis, are you ok?" Isis pushed him back into the living room and closed the door. She looked into the room where they were supposed to be celebrating their 6 month anniversary. No one was there, the lights were on and the servants had already started to clean up. She stretched her body as she turned the corner and stopped at a large oak door. It was time. She pushed open the door and stood halfway in the room. Mimi lay half naked and dauntingly under a beige minx fur cover, a glass of champagne at her lips.

"Isis."

"What happened to "if there's anything I can do?'" Mimi raised an amused brow.

"Didn't you like it?" Isis growled.

"You lied to me."

"What ever are you talking about?"

"You see, you act strange, but I know it's not because you're pregnant or anything like that, but you might be sick. You're in love with Seto." Mimi put the glass down. "You have been for a long time and when you found out that he was married, you suddenly found the greatest reason to come visit him. So you come and you find that his wife's stature can be toyed with. So you use it to your greatest advantage, but then you see that your insults are beginning to wear off and the wife's suspicions are starting to grow so you decide to appeal to her better nature, but only because you knew you could blackmail her with the news that she was pregnant. When this works you think you've won, like she had just given you the key to Seto's heart. But you weren't expecting this were you?" Mimi smiled.

"You're a very smart girl." She took another sip out of the glass. "You're right. I wasn't expecting this until I had appealed so much to Seto that he'd leave you." Isis clenched her fist.

"It's time for you go Mimi."

"Seto AND yourself have already invited me and I don't really feel like leaving." Isis shut the door and turned back to her.

"Fine…have it your way." Mimi sat up.

"What are you going to do? Force me out?"

"No, you're going to walk out of this house, but before, I can already tell you're going to need a little persuasion."

"Look, I'm not lesbian so that stuff's not gonna flo-" Before Mimi could get the last word out; Isis connected her fist with her face, propelling Mimi from the bed. Her skinny body landed on the floor, making a skidding sound. Mimi jumped up in only her white underwear and balled up her fist.

"Oh…now, you've asked for it." She stormed towards Isis, gripping her hair. Isis screeched and yanked Mimi's back, throwing her onto the bed.

"GET OFF YOU LITTLE TROLLOP!"

"YOU'RE MESSING UP ME AND SETO'S RELATIONSHIP!" Mimi let go of Isis' hair and slapped her. Isis fell back as Mimi tried to scramble off the bed and Isis pulled her back by her hair. She yelped and tumbled on top of Isis.

"YOU AND SETO HAVE NO RELATIONSHIP!" Isis head butted Mimi who started clawing at Isis. Isis shook her head from side to side, trying to avoid the sharp nails and clenched Mimi's wrist harshly. Isis bent her knees inward and threw Mimi from her, Mimi flying into a wall. She groaned and sighed.

"You little bitch…" she coughed as Isis towered over her. She spit blood on Isis white heels and Isis smiled.

"Nice." She crouched down and gripped Mimi's chin.

"Let's get this straight. 1, You're packing your bags and you're going to be gone before 10 a.m. tomorrow. 2, Seto and you never had, have, or will have anything between you two. Why? Because he loves me. If he wanted to marry you he would've since you two have been "goody-goody" since grade school. 3, I'm only a bitch on certain occasions. And 4, these shoes, cost a whole lot of money ass." Isis backslapped Mimi and shook the access blood off her shoe before walking out the room. Pigeon, Puka, and Mokuba stared at her as she walked out of the room. Her hair was messed and tangled, her dress has a few rips in it and her chest and cheeks had minor scrapes from Mimi's claws. Her lips were puffy and her cheek was slightly bruised and her shoes didn't exactly scream neat either with the stain of red.

"Is she still alive?" Isis shimmed her shoulders and ruffled his hair.

"Get some sleep kid. You'll need it." Isis walked around in the garden a while before walking down into the freshly cut meadow. Kicking Mimi's butt somehow made her feel accomplished. This wasn't like any other fight she had gotten into, but this one she felt like she got more out of then scrapes, bruises, and torn clothing.

"Isis." She turned to see Seto staring at her. Tension immediately filled the space between them and Isis looked down.

"What?" Seto slowly approached her.

"Mokuba…told me about what happened." Isis turned from him and shrugged.

"So?"

"So why'd you do it?" Isis turned back to him, her eyes full of tears.

"Because I'm PREGNANT YOU ASS! And you're sitting around here playing games with Ms. Prissy, I-just-came-here-because-I've-loved-you-since-forever-and-thought-the-best-time-to-try-and-get-you-is-when-you're-married, pants!" Seto took the hysterical Isis into his arms and sighed.

"I know." Isis glanced at him confused. "I know you're pregnant."

"She told you?" Isis tried to break from his grasp. "I'ma kick her as-"

"No. Not from her. Today…the doctor called requesting a checkup on you." Isis sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Seto I'm sorr-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't like I wasn't going to tell you! I mean everything was just so stressful right then. I mean that's why I called you about a thousand times and you didn't answer the phone! Why?" Seto looked away.

"I didn't bother looking at the phone so I always ignored the phone call." Isis gasped and pulled away from him. "But you lied when I asked why you had called!"

"You were so wrapped up in Ms. Blondie here! You probably would've thought that I was trying to steal attention from her!"

"No I wouldn't but I wish you would've just told me!" Seto yelled.

"You wouldn't have given me the support I need! I'm 6 months pregnant and I don't even know how! I didn't show any signs of pregnancy and then all of a sudden I'm 6 months! AND NOT JUST WITH ONE SETO! TWO BABIES! You were so wrapped up in her that you didn't even read the paper that came out the day after got here! You didn't' notice how DIFFERENT YOU WERE ACTING THAN WHEN YOU GO OUT WITH ME! THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU!" Seto stared at her, trying to unscramble his thoughts. "I was going to tell you tonight, but you pissed me off! You invited her, to OUR 6**th**month anniversary! As if she couldn't find something else to do for ONE NIGHT! THAT WAS OUR NIGHT!" Isis said as the tears pooled over her eyelids. Seto took hold of her arms and hung his head.

"I know she was trying to get me back Isis." Isis cocked her head to the side.

"Back?"

"We….dated…when we were younger." Isis pulled away shaking her head.

"Why am I not surprised." She wiped her eyes and ran towards the mansion. Seto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. _'You sir… are one big idiot.'_


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Just wanted to say thank you to a constant reader who reviews after I post so many chapters up and continue to work on the rest of the story. That would be the members named **alamoon and kikyouhater118**! I don't know who you are but thanks!! I feel positive!

Isis woke up with the sun shining brightly in her face. She laid in Seto's and her bed with Pigeon and Puka dozing off next to her. She turned over to see a note and a blue rose laying on Seto's pillow. She took the rose and sniffed it, sighing at its smell and opened the letter.

_**Dear Love,**_

_**I apologize for paying more attention to Mimi during her time here than you. I never thought I would put anything else in front of you besides God. I never meant to hurt you or make you think that you couldn't tell me about our two beautiful children that we will be having soon. Mimi will be gone by the time you get this. I know this will make you happy and balance everything out in the house. I love you so much and I would never leave you. There will never be a repeat of what happened this past week. I promise. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Seto Thomas Kaiba**_

_**P.S. When the doctor called, he also informed me that we are having a boy and a girl. **_

Isis smiled at the note and put it in her nightstand before climbing out of bed and slipping into her house shoes and housecoat. She waltzed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. In the middle of washing her face, she noticed that the scratch on her cheek had faded away and the scratches on her chest had become faint. She smiled as a new feeling of exuberance fell over her. She walked out of the room and down the hall. She stopped at the top of the stairs and ducked down behind the railings as she saw Mimi's blonde head appear in the foyer.

"Seto…are you sure it's time for me to go?" Seto nodded.

"You know the stress you're bringing to my wife and my unborn children. I don't appreciate you coming in and trying to break up my marriage."

"Seto, I-"

"It doesn't even matter. It's time for you to leave." Seto opened the door and Mimi sighed.

"Only if you're positive."

"I am." Mimi hung her head.

"Why don't you love me anymore?"

"Mimi, we're great friends. Nothing more. What we did-"

"What we said, what we had, how we did it. Seto we had everything together!" She said, gripping his shirt. Seto stared at her puzzled and placed his hands on hers.

"Yes…we did a lot of things and we said a lot of things." He snatched her hands from his shirt. "But I can recall you saying that I was an immature, selfish, pompous, lying, conniving boy who would never grow up." Mimi stared at him horrified.

"I-I was upset! You said some mean things too!"

"I told you the truth! You were whiny and needy and as far as I can tell that hasn't changed, although you did a terrific job in trying to cover it up." Mimi hung her head.

"Seto I love y-"

"Since when did these feelings start arousing again? When you saw the tabloids that I was engaged? The pictures of our wedding? We stopped dating when I was a sophomore. Why did you come back all of a sudden?" Tears welled in her eyes.

"I thought…..I am loosing you." Seto stepped away.

"You never had me." Mimi ran her hand across his face.

"You were my first for everything. You remember don't you? Those long, restless nights when you couldn't sleep. Tell me you haven't forgotten." She brushed her lips against his and at that moment, time seemed to be frozen. Isis stood up slowly, gripping the rail angrily, but yet curious at what Seto would do. Seto glanced up the stairs and Isis ducked again.

"Mimi…"

"Yes?" Hope filled her voice.

"…Get out." Mimi's lip quivered.

"Bu-but….Seto I-"

"Leave now." Seto turned sharply on his heel and started to walk away. Mimi glanced around nervously, sorting out what to do in her mind.

"ISIS IS PREGNANT!" Isis stifled a laugh as Seto turned around.

"I know…she told me. Now get out." Mimi bit her lip, tears rolling down her swollen, bruised cheeks.

"Seto…I'll always love you." Seto stopped at the stairs.

"You just can't take a hint can you?" Mimi grabbed her bags and scooped Fifi into her arms and headed towards the door.

"Seto…"

"Go away woman."

"Tell Isis I'm sorry." Seto shrugged as he started to climb the stairs. "And Seto."

"Yes?" He said irritated.

"I wish you loved me too." She closed the door and Seto shook his head. Isis hung her head, forgetting she wasn't completely invisible and sighed. Mimi loved Seto just as much as she did, probably more….but….Seto was hers….no one was going to take him away from her but…she couldn't help but feel sad. Footsteps close to her snapped her from her thoughts, giving her only time enough to see bright blue eyes before she was jerked up and pulled into a passionate kiss. Escaping for breath, Isis turned her gaze upon him.

"Um…"

"You aren't that sneaky you know." Isis chuckled and he kissed her on the forehead.

"What do you say we go out for coffee?"

"Nope. Don't want caffeine in my system. Don't want the babies to come out acting like-" Mokuba bounced down the hall on a large, red, rubber ball that had a handle on it, screaming, Pigeon and Puka running along beside him gleefully. "Like that." Seto nodded.

"You're right. But we do need to go out and start shopping. These babies aren't going to wait on us to have their rooms ready." Isis smiled brightly.

"They sure aren't!"

Some time later (not as in the day later, but later on in life. GOSH!)

Isis stared in awe at the room the babies would be staying in. Seto had had an extra room (as if you couldn't find many of those in the mansion) remodeled and repainted just for the babies, which they found out was going to be a boy and a girl. The room was a rusty gold, almost mustard colored and at the top of the walls had thick strips of baby blue and pale pink.

"How do you like it?" Seto said holding onto her shoulders and kissing her cheek.

"It's gorgeous." She said sighing. The room was decorated with two wooden cribs, one on each side of the room with their own wooden dressers, and diaper changers. A pale blue shaggy rug sat in front of the window, the sun beaming down on colorful plastic toys and stuffed animals of every sort. In the girl's crib lay a white, corduroy bunny with brown buttons that pinned the arms and legs to the body along with a soft, pale yellow blanket. In the boy's crib lay a stuffed, bright green frog with a blanket just like his sisters just a pale green.

"We should start thinking about names" Isis smiled as Seto led her from the baby room and down the stairs.

"I've been so wrapped up in work that I haven't even thought about it."

"How about Seto Jr and Ishizu?" Isis glared at Seto.

"I don't think so." Seto chuckled.

"I'm joking, but I really have been looking at the name Mika…Mika Alexander." Isis shrugged.

"It is your first son." Seto pulled her close as they walked into the living room.

"And hopefully not my only one." Isis scoffed and pulled away.

"You got twins and you want more? I'm not superwomen." They sat on the couch as Mokuba flipped boredly through the channels on TV. "I like this name I ran across one day when I was taking care of Lacy. There was a fairy named Rahni." Seto scrunched his nose.

"Rahni?" Isis looked at him confused.

"Yes! Rahni."

"That's either going to sound like…Ronnie or Rainy when people pronounce it." Isis slapped him in the chest.

"I like it!"

"Fine, fine. It's you're first daughter!"

"And your's too!" Isis whined and Seto sighed as his butler delivered him a cup of coffee. "It also means ruler of the counsel."

"I guess that's us huh?" The chuckled.

"SO what about the middle name? Rahni…?"

"Adeline."

"Ade-" Isis glared at him slightly, his tone setting her off and he raised his hands. "It's fine. I like it actually." Isis laughed.

"I'm going to tell her that you were talking about her name when she get's older." Seto laughed and sighed.

"Oh. Natalie's throwing you a baby shower and she invited Yugi. Prepare yourself."

Baby Shower

Squeals echoed down the hall from the sitting room. Miho, Isis, Natalie, Yugi, Alice, and Joey sat in the room with cups of water with plastic babies in the bottom.

"Soooo Miho, what'd you get her?" Miho brought out a big blue bag tied with green ribbon.

"I think you'll love it!" Isis carefully pulled the bag towards her.

"Wow, it's big and heavy." Isis reached into it pulling out a fairly large machine with a plastic tube running from it to a cup that fit a breast.

"It's a breast pump!" Isis laughed slightly. "I heard that when you breast feed it's like 30 times better than buying milk from the store!" She smiled happily and Isis smiled.

"How wonderful. Thank you Miho." Yugi clapped his hands excitedly.

"Me next! Me NEXT!" He handed her a shimmy purple bag lined with silver fuzz. "I think this will look totally great on you. Isis reached into the, moving her hand around. Her fingertips brushed a cold, soft material, making her body jolt. She pulled it from the bag and stretched it out. She held a small black, lacy lingerie full body corset with straps at the pelvis to hold any type of knee high stockings.

"Since you weren't showing during your pregnancy I was thinking that you and Seto could still you know…"have a good time." There's black heels and lacy stockings in the bag also. I just love it!" He said clapping and Isis chuckled.

"I'm speechless."

"Yugi…you know this is ONLY a baby shower right?" Natalie asked confused.

"Re-really? Does that mean I should call that stripper back and tell him not to come?" They all gasped. "I'll just tell him to stay at my place." He giggled gleefully and Isis smiled as Seto walked in. He snatched the corset from Isis and observed it. He grabbed the bag and looked at Yugi.

"Thanks. We'll use it." Isis blushed slightly and took a sip of her water.

"Ooookay then. Enough with the gift giving. Who's hungry?" Isis said clapping her hands together and smiled brightly. The baby shower ended about a half hour after that, leaving Lacy, Isis, Seto, and Mokuba in the house. Isis sat on the couch, teaching a now three year old, Lacy how to crotchet and was surprised at how easily she caught on…but then again, she was basically a genius.

"Aunt Icy? Can I be the babies' godmother?" Isis placed her crotchet needle in her lap and chuckled as Seto looked up from his computer confused.

"Well, it' looks like you're going to have to argue that out with Aunt Natalie because she's the godmother." Lacy pouted and Seto stifled a laugh. "But don't worry, you're their first cousin and you'll be seeing her a lot more and your job is just as important as a godmother's." Lacy smiled.

"This is going to be a great family after all."

"It sure is." Marik said happily and pulled Lacy into his lap. "Shhhhh." Lacy snickered quietly and Seto glanced up again.

"What's funny? I want to be in on the joke." Lacy and Isis exchanged glances.

"We can't tell you or we'll have to kill you." They said jokingly.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Ok, this is a struggle period for me. I don't know if I want to continue the story pass this chapter….but if I get the feeling and maybe some idea sparks then I will, this isn't set in stone but so far, this is the last chapter of Worth it. Again, this is **NOT SET IN STONE**, thank you.

Earsplitting whizzing noises filled Seto's ears and pulsed through his veins to his aching brain. Vivid, vibrant lights flashed around the red tent stripped with yellow, exposing all the obnoxious clowns, freaks of nature, and wretched animals. '_I can't believe…I let her talk me into taking the kids to a circus.'_ Seto shuddered at the intoxicating smell of animal dung mixed in with the hay. It was also bad because he couldn't bribe Mokuba to come, the least take them himself. Seto hung his head as the 4 year, twin dynamo's gaped in amazement at every waking thing. He had taken them on a ride with an Elephant, which they forced him to ride on too. He had took them to the petting zoo, which they forced him to touch the strangest animal of all, a miniature hippo. Seto shivered, remembering it.

"Daddy, look at her! She's so gorgeous!" Rahni said sighed and Seto shook his head.

"She's probably a guy sweetheart."

"GROSS!!!!" Mika said sticking out his tongue in repugnance.

"What? What happened?" Seto said instantly worried in one of the most unhygienic places that he knew about.

"Are ladies supposed to have beards?"

"Son, you'll be seeing stranger things than that around here." Mika wiggled his shoulders, still repulsed to the sight as a clown walked over.

"Well, HIYA kids! I'm Bob the clown!"

"HI BOB!" They yelled happily and Bob smiled.

"Well…let me guess…you guys are twins' aren'tchall?" They nodded happily. Although they were boy and girl, they both looked very similar. They both had piercing blue eyes, golden skin, facial structure, and always spoke at the same time. They even had their own little language. Mika had dark brown hair, almost black that stopped at his chin that Isis had styled in an almost emo haircut. Rahni's hair was jet black dark and was layered, both hair colors bringing out the colors of their eyes. The clown stuck out his hand and they both shook it.

"Hope you guys have fun here tonight!"

"We will!" The clown smiled brightly and saluted Seto.

"Mr. Kaiba!" He walked off awkwardly, the huge

"Daddy! A clown shook my hand!"

"He shook my first!"

"Don't care." Seto said wiping their hands. "His hands were probably dirty anyways. Try not to touch anymore things from now on ok?" They turned from him and excitedly gasped and pointed even more, squealing as the circus actually began to start. After different, nauseating smells and outrageous sights, Seto was glad to be driving home.

"Daddy, I think I'm going to join the circus when I grow up." Seto cringed as his eye twitched.

"Rahni, no." Rahni crossed her arms crossly.

"Why not?!"

"Because the circus is full of weird, crazy, freaks. Something you're not."

"But Mika calls me a freak all the time!" Mika hit her in the arm and Seto glanced back at them.

"Hey! Stop that! You know you don't hit girls Mika or insult them." Seto pulled into the driveway, Pigeon and Puka waiting eagerly on the sidelines. Seto, the twins, and the two dogs entered through the side door which led straight to the kitchen. A very studious strawberry blonde haired girl sat on the barstool at the island table quietly. Pigeon and Puka rushed ahead of them as Seto patted the girl's shoulder.

"Hey shorty." She glanced up at him, pushing her glasses down. (Oh! I bet you guys don't know which way they decided to pronounce Rahni's name, do you guys? Well I'll give you a hint.)

"Uncle Seto, it's very stressing being a seven year old in college, in the middle of studying for a huge exam. Then my uncle comes in and calls me…short." Seto laughed as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Ok Lacy." Pigeon and Puka re-entered the room, handing the twins their favorite stuffed animals. Rahni took the bunny from Puka's mouth and smiled.

"Ron." Rahni glanced at her daddy.

"Yes daddy?"

"I need you to go and run some bathwater. Mika you too!"

"HAI!" They both sounded and ran up the stairs. A loud squeal echoed down the hallway and Pigeon tapped her paws anxiously. A small blonde haired, purpled eyed girl ran into the room, jumping into Seto's arms.

"There's daddy's girl." She giggled as she crouched in his arms as he tickled her. "Hey there Gabby."

"My name's Gabriella!!" She squealed and he laughed.

"Are you feeling better?" She nodded and he smiled.

"That's good. Did you have fun with cousin Lacy?" Gabriella nodded.

"We-we played hide-go-seek and then we…we played shut your mouth!" Seto glanced at Lacy who smiled sheepishly.

"I needed the study time." Seto put Gabriella down and she attacked Puka, tugging at his ears. He ignored it and started walking off, dragging Gabriella by his tail.

"You could've at least said quiet mouse." He climbed the stairs tiredly and sighed. Two four year olds, a two year old, and a seven year old in college that be babysat on Tuesday and Sundays; only the love and affection touch of a wife could cure the pain. Isis sat on the bed in a light blue robe, looking through a magazine.

"Hey sweetie! How was the circus?" Seto sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed taking off his shoes.

"It was awful!" He threw the shoes on the floor as Isis got up and walked towards there closet. "I'm never doing it again!"

"Uhuh." Isis walked into the closet and closed the door. (It's a walk in closet)

"It was the most horrible, insane, nauseating-" Isis walked out of the closet in the corset Yugi had brought for them 4 years ago. She bent over as she connected the stockings with the clips and smiled.

"You were saying?" Seto's mind drifted from the circus and to his wife. The back corset fit her almost perfectly. Her golden skin radiated with excitement and her long tanned legs called out to him. What got him the most were the black, strappy, open toed heels she wore.

"I…HOLD ON!" Isis stared at him confused. "The circus was really dirty so..." He hopped up and quickly jumped into the shower. He washed his body quickly and changed into silky black pajama bottoms and top, leaving two buttons undone and sat back on the bed. Isis stood against the wall boredly and then jumped up as he sat down.

"Changing into something comfortable?" He raised a brow seductively.

"Wanted to be spiffy for a special occasion." Isis laughed as she pushed him back on the bed and straddled him.

"Why is this a special occasion?"

"You've never worn this…ever." He said kissing her nose.

"Well I thought I would surprise you for being a good….good…bo-" The door creaked open and Mika walked into the room.

"Daddy, the water's-what in da HECK!?" Isis leaped off of Seto and stared at her son.

"What are you doing Mika?"

"What are YOU doing?"

"Daddy…stopped breathing for a second so I had to see what was wrong with him."

"In your undies?!" Mika asked confused.

"I was…in the middle of changing."

"So what did you want?"

"The water in the tub is finished." He said as she glared back at Seto who held up his arms in defense. "Mika wait outside until I change into appropriate cloths." She pushed him out, shut the door, and locked it, glaring at Seto.

"They had just came from a circus. I didn't want them all over everything and be dirty!" Isis growled as she walked to the closet.

"First you complain, complain about the circus! You look way over the fact that you are actually spending time with your family! But I can give you lenience because I know you hate germs and blah, blah, blah. Then you don't even savor this whole moment well because you interrupt me to go take a bath! AS IF WE WEREN'T GOING TO GET DIRTY ANYWAYS!" She said emerging from the closet, yanking the tie around her waist to the robe tight.

"Now, our son has interrupted us because you told him to go take a bath, forgetting that he was going to need our help." She sighed.

"Now you just LOST the moment." She exited the room, slamming the door shut and Seto sighed, laying back on the bed.

"Today was not fun at all!"

**That night**

Seto lay on his side sadly. He had been sent to bed early because he was being grouchy with everyone. Seto sat up appalled with himself. Did he really just go to bed when his WIFE, not him mom, or his grandmom, not even his aunt, told him to, but his WIFE. He slipped on his house shoes and quickly moved across the room. The light in their walk in closet clicked on and stopped. He squinted his eyes and prepared to attack as the door silently opened. Isis stood in a very sexy stance in the middle of the doorway. Her legs in a straddled position, her head high, and her slender arms holding a long, black, material.

"Going somewhere?"

"I-I was actually." She stopped her position and slowly exited, the closet.

"Really? Where?" He back up slowly, as she gained the space between them.

"I was going to…uhhh…tell you that I didn't hav-have to go to sleep." Isis raised a brow.

"Oh really? So isn't that being…bad?" Seto tripped on the white shag carpet and flew back on their bed, nodding.

"So you've been disobedient and you were going to come give me attitude." She smacked the black thing gently in her hand.

"You've been a bad, bad boy Seto." Seto swallowed. "Now it's time for your spanking." Seto's eyes flew open, the dim light from outside shinning through the room. Isis yawned and sat up.

"What's your deal?" She said tiredly.

"I just had this…really strange dream that I took the kids to the circus and then I was complaining and then you had on that corset that Yugi bought you but then Mika walked in on us and you got upset and then at dinner you told me to go sleep and I did and then I was like I didn't have to and then you came out the closet in the corset again and then you wanted to spank me and I was-" Isis put her slender finger on his lips smiling.

"Sweetie…that did happen." She pulled the covers back, revealing the black corset. Seto stared for a minuet before smiling.

"YES!"


End file.
